Caught in the Heat
by SpencerRemyLvr
Summary: Alpha/Omega with omega!Spencer. While out on a case, a strange scent triggers Spencer's heat-six weeks early. One shot with potential for more, maybe. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

_Warnings: Omegas, Alphas, omega men capable of getting pregnant, self-lubrication, omega heats, and well you get the picture, right? I don't want to write it all out. If those kinds of things squick you, don't read. :)_

_This is my very first attempt at omega!verse. Now, it was supposed to start out as mostly a PWP, but it tried to find some kind of plot, so really this story attempts a plot and then devolves to sex lol. I wrote this as a fun prompt from IntoTheWilds, who wrote an amazing start to an omega story that you should totally go read. Like, right now, oui? Or, when you're done with mine. :D_

_Be sure to let me know what you think please! Even if it's just a :) I love reviews :) And if anyone wants more, just let me know (and let me know what you would like to see happen, as I have no idea lol) Okay, read on folks!_

* * *

><p>More than anything else in the world, the one thing that Spencer refused to be was weak. It was something that had been bred in him from childhood. Weakness was not a trait he could indulge in. His father drummed it in his head from as far back as Spencer could remember—and with an eidetic memory, he could remember back further than most. William Reid had tried to toughen up the young Spencer, who had been more interested in books than sports, and who much preferred solitude to crowds. It wasn't until he hit puberty that Spencer finally understood what it was his Dad had always seen in him and had tried to stamp out of him. Spencer Reid was something very, very rare. He was a male omega. Someone capable of bonding to an alpha, and able to carry their child. As he grew older and researched it, he would discover that there were only two other male omegas in the <em>world<em>. All the rest were female.

By the time Spencer discovered this part of himself during puberty, he was already used to being ostracized for being different. Finding out that he was even more different than anyone else didn't really change anything for him. To him, it was a simple matter of getting the proper medication from his doctor to suppress the omega scent—which was usually only granted for emergencies—taking care of all the necessary paperwork, and when he was older, making sure that he was at a proper facility during his heat cycles. And above all, making sure that only those who had to knew about his secret.

His father's lessons on not being weak had sunk in more than the man had realized. Spencer fought his nature with everything he had. He was not going to be some subservient breeder to an alpha. He wasn't going to give up his life, his ambitions, to be tied to an alpha. A few bad experiences when he was off his meds experiences and encountered alphas who thought it was their right to touch, or who offered him lewd propositions, and it only cemented his insistence that he wasn't ever going to bond. He'd been propositioned more than once when close to a heat cycle. Once, an alpha had loudly declared right out in public that, "Five minutes with me, baby, and I'll have you bent over and knotted like the proper little bitch you are." Alphas carried a distinctive knot at the base of their penis that, when they mated with an omega, was pushed inside and would swell, tying them together.

When Spencer graduated college, he didn't let his omega status stop him from pursuing what he wanted to do. Jason Gideon offered him a position at the Behavioral Analysis Unit and Spencer gladly accepted. The Bureau had no qualms hiring an omega. All they required were two things. One, that he took the scent suppression meds. And two, that his heat schedule be monitored. At the first signs of heat, he was granted a week of leave. His heat cycle came once every three months like clockwork so it was easy to plan around. The team he ended up on was very understanding about it all, too. They were all warned just so they could keep an eye out as needed and because two of the members were alphas. Aaron Hotchner and Derek Morgan. Those two were most definitely alphas. They were also unlike any alphas that Spencer had ever met. Though they carried that protective gene, the one that told them to look out for others and especially for omegas, neither one showed any sexual interest in him. Aaron was mated to his wife and Derek told Spencer flat out that he wasn't interested in men.

All in all, at twenty eight years old, Spencer was pretty well set. He had a good job, good friends, and he was perfectly content to continue on in his life without ever bonding to anyone.

Little did he know that life had other plans.

* * *

><p>It started with a smell.<p>

The BAU was on a case in San Diego, California, trying to find four women between the ages of twenty four and twenty eight that had gone missing in the past three weeks. Spencer and Derek were at a local coffee shop where one of the women had worked and they'd been questioning the employees and trying to get a feel for Mathilda Black's last day. When they finished, the two ordered some coffee, not ones to pass up being in a delicious smelling coffee shop.

"It seems like Mathilda matches with the rest of our victims." Derek said as he opened the door, letting Spencer precede him outside. "She was open, friendly, a real people person."

"One of the waitresses said she was a caretaker, too. Just like the others." The wind blew past when he stepped out and Spencer unconsciously drew in a breath. There was a hint of something…delicious in the air. Something that had Spencer standing a little straighter and drawing in another breath. What was that?

He almost didn't even notice Derek stepping up beside him. "Our Unsub definitely has a type. These victims fulfill a specific fantasy for him."

"It's more about personality than looks, though." Spencer said in an absent sort of way. The wind was shifting and that tantalizing scent was fading. He tried to draw in another breath in the hopes of catching it once more, maybe figuring out what on earth it was, but with the next gust it was gone. He let out a sigh that was far more disappointed than he realized.

A light hand on his arm brought his attention back around to his friend. He found Derek watching him, concern on his face. "Are you all right, Reid?"

"Hm?" Blinking his eyes a few times, Spencer looked over at Derek. Abruptly he became aware of the fact that he'd stopped right in the middle of the sidewalk and had just been standing there trying to catch the mystery scent in the air. Embarrassment had him flushing and it worked to bring the rest of his attention back to where it needed to be. "I'm fine. I just, I thought I smelled something kind of familiar. But it's gone now." And before Derek could comment on that, Spencer started forward again, heading towards the car while asking "Where do we go next?"

Derek gave him a strange look, but he didn't comment on it anymore. He caught up to his friend in just a few strides. "Next place is a restaurant. That's where the last girl, Mindy, worked at…"

Just like that, the two were back to work, and the strange scent was forgotten.

* * *

><p>Next was his appetite.<p>

Spencer didn't really think anything of it. It wasn't uncommon for Spencer to skip meals. Or, more accurate to say, he _forgot_ about meals. Food was just never one of his priorities. Eating, sleeping, those sorts of things fell to the wayside when Spencer's brain was engaged in other things. It got a little worse when he was working on a case. But it wasn't uncommon even back home for someone on the team to invite him out to lunch and find out that it was the first thing he'd eaten since lunch the day before. The only time that Spencer really got to eating was about five days before his heat was due to start and then right after. For two days, he'd eat almost constantly, filling his body up, and then over the next two he'd slow it back down until the very last day, where he'd eat nothing. Then, through his heat, he'd eat nothing, taking in only water or premade smoothies that he stocked in his fridge beforehand. The two days after his heat, he ate again, replenishing what his body had lost.

If he hadn't been so focused on the case, he might've stopped to think about how uninterested he was in food, and how similar it was to the day before his heats. He would've recognized the slightly nauseous feeling he got at the smell of food. But he was so focused on the case that he never even made the connection. They were closing in on their Unsub and they were all working tirelessly to try and catch him. Spencer not eating didn't even register. None of them were really eating or sleeping at the moment.

Even if he'd noticed the warning signs, he probably wouldn't have even suspected. His heat wasn't due for another six weeks. Why would it trigger now, out of nowhere?

* * *

><p>It wasn't until the middle of the next day when things finally came to a head. Later on, Spencer was grateful that it didn't happen until <em>after<em> their Unsub was caught. The Unsub was taken to the station and the latest missing girl was taken to the hospital to receive treatment for the obvious assault she'd undergone while captive. The other women were found as well—their graves were at the back of the Unsub's property. Dave and Aaron went to the station to help with the interrogation of the Unsub, wanting to get as much from him as possible, and Emily and Spencer took the other SUV to head to the hospital. Derek had ridden with the woman in the ambulance.

On the ride to the hospital, Spencer found himself feeling tired, but he brushed it off as part of the after-case exhaustion that always happened. Especially when they'd been running nonstop for seventy two hours.

But it was really starting to get to him by the time they got to the hospital. He didn't really notice it as he sagged slightly against the wall while the elevator rode up. Emily noticed, though, and her eyes were dark with concern. She looked her friend over and only grew more worried by what she saw. There was a hint of color in Spencer's cheeks and an almost hazy look to his eyes that screamed fever to her. He was leaning against the wall like he needed the support to stay up and she thought she saw a slight tremble to his hand before he tucked it into his pants pocket. "Reid…" She kept her voice low, trying not to let too much of her worry show. They all knew how Spencer could get when he felt like he was being coddled. "Are you feeling okay?"

Her question had him standing up straight. "I'm fine." He insisted. But even he heard the lie in his words.

The elevator doors opened and Spencer hurried out before she could ask him anything else. His fast mind was already starting to make some connections, though he kept dismissing it. There was no way. Absolutely no way. He just had to be sick, that was all. This was just the start of a nasty cold that was striking him hard because he'd knocked his immune system down by not sleeping and not eating properly.

Any chance of that lie ever working was dashed away when they met Derek in the waiting room. The alpha took one look at him and sucked in a surprised breath before taking one full step backwards. "Shit, Reid." His voice dropped down to a low hiss, an attempt at privacy. "You're starting your _heat_."

"Impossible." The protest came instantly to his lips, though even he didn't believe his words. His next words were less protest and more pleading. "I'm not due to start for six more weeks. I'm always on schedule, Morgan. _Always_."

There was a hint of sympathy on Derek's face even though he took yet another step back. "Well, you're early this time, kid. Trust me. That's unmistakable. How did you not notice it?"

"I thought I was getting sick!" Spencer stepped back as well, his eyes darting around the room, taking in everyone around him. He may have thought he was sick before, but proximity to an alpha was making it absolutely clear what was really going on. The warmth he'd thought might be just a fever before was now climbing higher and higher. The little tremors were starting to shift through him as that _need_ began to build. It started low down in his stomach, just a minor ache, and it would grow and spread before the first real wave of heat hit. He had to get out of here before that happened. He had to find somewhere, _anywhere,_ where he could be safe. Where he could lock himself away from any alphas that might scent the pheromones he was no doubt spilling out now. Any suppressant he took was washed away. They never stood up during an omega's cycle. His scent would be filling the air around him now. He could tell by the way that Derek's nostrils flared when it hit him.

Spencer took another step backwards, away from both Derek and Emily. Thank God Emily had dealt with both alphas and omegas before and she knew better than to get close to Spencer right now. But someone else in the room moved, a nurse going past him, and Spencer jerked instinctively back, running himself right into a wall. He sucked in a surprised breath when he hit the solid surface—and then he froze. Everything in him froze. _That scent_. It was that scent, the one from the other day at the coffee shop. It was back. It was _here_.

Another careful breath through his nose drew more of that amazing scent in and everything inside of Spencer responded to it. His body quivered and a low moan slid past his lips without him even realizing it. He knew what that scent was, now. How could he have not realized it before? That was an alpha scent. There was an alpha nearby. But no alpha scent had ever made him feel like this before. He'd _never_ been strongly affected by the scent of an alpha. Oh, sure, they got to him, but never so much that he couldn't brush it aside and ignore it. This, though…this was wonderful. He drew in another deep sniff and let the scent fill him, saturating his senses. Parts of Spencer that had been empty for so long were coming to life, all of them reacting to that smell, needing more of it. Needing what it could offer.

He'd heard stories just like everyone else about what it was like when you came across the scent of your mate. How it could block out everything else in the world except for the need to bond, to claim and be claimed. As the feeling raced through him, he knew no words could ever accurately describe this.

He wasn't aware of pushing away from the wall. He was barely even aware of moving off down the hallway. All he knew was that the scent was stronger this way and he had to find it. He had to find it _now_. His body was quickly becoming ready. The heat was growing inside of him, the need getting stronger, and he was getting that tingling on his flesh that warned him he was getting close to that first wave. He had to find the alpha, _his alpha_, before the need got too strong.

This was something Spencer had never wanted to become. He'd never wanted to become some weak little omega who wanted nothing more than to be taken, to be fucked by their alpha, turned into some lust filled creature. He hated the weakness that came with his heats. That was hard enough to bear while he was alone. The idea of being that weak to an alpha, who by their very nature would demand weakness and subservience, it had always left him sick and afraid and other things that he never wanted to put into words. Secret things that he didn't want to admit even to himself.

A low whine built in Spencer's throat. That scent was growing stronger! He stumbled through a set of doors, almost falling down the staircase in his eagerness to get down. Behind him he could hear his friends coming. He could smell Derek's familiar scent which he'd learned to mostly block a long time ago. Let them follow him. He didn't care! He had to find that scent. Oh, God, he had to. His stomach was clenching and that need was building, higher and higher, burning inside of him, his body preparing itself for what it needed. What it craved.

Spencer burst through the doors onto the next floor and stumbled past the nurses' desk. He heard someone call out to him, someone saying his name and other raised voices, and then there were suddenly people in front of him. Someone tried to touch him and Spencer flinched back, an aching cry tearing out of his throat at the burning touch to his sensitized skin. Vaguely he heard a woman say "No, don't touch him! Can't you see he's in heat?"

"But he's a _man_!" Another voice said, sounding so stunned.

They were surrounding him now, a woman moving up towards him. Spencer was looking around them all frantically, trying to find a way to get past them, to get away from them all. The woman stopped in front of him and she held her hands out peacefully. "Omega, we want to help you. We're not going to hurt you. No one's going to hurt you here." She said soothingly. "Is your alpha here? Can we help you find him or her?"

A pained whine tore up Spencer's throat. He couldn't find his voice then. The need, it was too much, too damn strong, and he was burning and aching with it. He couldn't think past it.

Behind him, he heard another voice, and he recognized this one as Emily. "He's not mated." She said, stepping up to him. He didn't stop her when she removed his gun from his hip. She didn't touch him, either, and she stepped back. Never once did she speak directly to him. Instead, she spoke to the nurses. "I think he's following a scent. He ran down here like a man on a mission."

That scent grew stronger and Spencer made a sound that embarrassed him. A half keen, half moaning cry. Embarrassed or not, he couldn't stop it.

His cry was answered by a snarl that had everyone in the vicinity jumping back. Only Spencer wasn't afraid of that sound. His head snapped up when he heard it and his eyes immediately found the source. An alpha was striding down the hall towards him and Spencer ached to drop to his knees right here, to kneel and present himself to the gorgeous man. He looked so damn beautiful and perfect to Spencer. Tall and lean, with a grace and strength to his movements that appealed to Spencer on a primal level.

He would've hit the floor right then and there but the alpha darted forward and caught him up in strong hands that didn't hurt when they touched him. They drew him up and forward and Spencer found himself pressed against a solid chest and enfolded in strong arms, his face right by _that scent_, and another whine slipped from his throat as he buried his nose against the slim neck in front of him.

That delicious scent was all around him now and Spencer practically melted into the alpha's embrace. He felt more than heard the happy rumble that he thought might be a purr, but he definitely heard the growled "_Mine_" right by his ear.

That possessive growl sent a thrill down his spine. For the first time in his life, Spencer said the word he'd never thought he'd say to anyone. "_Yours_" And with that word, everything in the world seemed to settle while everything inside of him came to life. It was so much better and yet so much worse. There was a part of him that was chanting inside, saying _Yes, yes, oh yes, you my alpha, mine, mine, mine_ while another part of him wanted only one thing. That part urged him to drop right here at his alpha's feet, to kneel and present himself in the hopes that his alpha would take him and ease this painful need in him. Spencer had never wanted anything so badly in his entire life. He had never needed anything this much. Not even his worst cravings for the Dilaudid had been as strong as this was.

The mindless feeling that always came with his heats was pushing at Spencer now. He knew this feeling, knew his body well enough to know that soon he wasn't going to be able to think of anything but being filled. He'd already lost his words; the only sound that came out was a low whine as he nuzzled at his alpha's neck. The need was starting to make his skin warm and tingle and he could feel his body's natural lubrication building.

"Shh." A husky voice murmured right by his head. "Shh now, little one. I got y'. Y' just hold on, _oui_? Remy's got y'."

"Alpha." The same woman that had spoken so kindly to Spencer before now spoke in that same soothing voice to his alpha. "We've a Heat Room right down at the end of the hall. You can take your omega there."

"His name's Spencer." Emily's voice called out, still somewhere close by. "Dr. Spencer Reid." She was saying it firmly, making a point to do it, and Spencer felt some gratitude that there was someone to do that for him while he wasn't able. Later, he'd be embarrassed with himself for getting to this point where he couldn't even say his own name. He couldn't say anything right now.

He could only make a happy mewling sound when he found himself being picked up in strong arms and carried away from here.

* * *

><p>The world around him seemed to have faded away. Spencer didn't notice as he was carried down the hall and into what hospitals called a 'Heat Room'. Every hospital was required to have at least one. It was a secure room where an omega in heat could be safe. It was for omegas who had nowhere to be safe, or who were already staying at the hospital, and for situations like this one where two came together with nowhere safe to go that was close enough. It had a low, wide bed instead of the standard hospital bed, made to hold the two of them, and there was a cupboard nearby that carried plenty of fresh blankets washed in unscented soap.<p>

Spencer was shaking with his need by the time he was laid down on the bed. The flush had spread over his sensitized skin and his eyes were wide and hazy. His clothes were too much, felt too heavy and painful against his skin, and as soon as he was laid down he was trying to remove them. Quick hands latched over his wrists, stilling them, and Spencer let out another whine as he looked up into the face of the man that was kneeling down on the bed beside him. Auburn hair hung loose, framing a face that captivated Spencer's attention. The most beautiful pair of red and black eyes were fixed right on him and he couldn't seem to see anything past them. They captivated him, lit with want and humor both, and underscored with a possessiveness that thrilled the omega.

"Let Remy help y', little one." That smooth Cajun voice said. The alpha—Remy, it would seem—stroked at his wrists before letting them go and reaching for the buttons of Spencer's sweater. He made an approving sound when Spencer dropped his hands down to the bed. "Dat's it. Remy's got y'. He's gonna take care of y', don't y' worry. He'll take care of y'."

Remy got him out of his sweater and then out of his over shirt, his movements quick and yet not quick enough. Spencer was _burning_. He was writhing on the bed, needing and aching so damn much, and Remy murmured something that sounded like it was in French. His movements were quicker when he got Spencer's shoes and socks off and then reached for his belt. It took no time at all before he had Spencer completely stripped and laid out on the bed. He pulled back, presumably to go for his own clothes, and Spencer scrambled on the blankets to roll himself over to his belly. Face pressed into the bed, he somehow got his shaking knees underneath him, pushing his hips high in the air. His body was screaming to be taken, filled, _claimed_. His hands clawed at the blankets and he whined again, feeling so damn empty and knowing that relief was just behind him.

This time Spencer was pretty sure the French words Remy said were a curse. Only seconds later, he felt warm hands running up the backs of his thighs, up to splay over his cheeks and pull them wide. One thumb moved in to press against his entrance and Spencer made a low keening sound as he tried to rock back into the touch.

"Shh, shh." Remy murmured to him. He pulled his thumb back and the bed shifted as Spencer felt him climb up behind him.

They were too far gone for this to be anything but fast. Spencer's heat was in full force and he knew he was lucky that Remy had showed as much restraint as he had so far. The pheromones in the room had to be driving him to the edge. This wasn't going to be gentle. It was going to be fast and hard, the alpha possessing and claiming _his_ omega. Firm hands gripped at Spencer's hips. He felt the thick head pressing up against his entrance, sliding through his body's natural slick to line up against him, and he wanted to scream and beg and plead, demand to be taken. Then Remy pushed and Spencer cried out as his body slowly gave way to the thick cock that threatened to split him in two.

It was pain and pleasure. Everything he'd told himself he never needed and everything he could ever want. His body had never felt so _full_ before! The firm hands on his hips kept him from rocking back the way he wanted so he simply writhed in Remy's grip as mewls and whimpers fell from his lips. Remy bent down over his back and slid one arm around him to gather him close. "Ah, _Dieu_, little one." He pressed his forehead against the back of Spencer's shoulder and his breathing was ragged. Spencer felt him draw in a breath and knew that he was being scented. Then everything fell away as Remy's hips started to move. Short, shallow thrusts as first, quickly growing deeper and faster.

Later, there would be time for more. Time to feel one another and learn each other's bodies. Time to take it as slow or fast as they wanted. But this time, this very first time, Remy wasn't just taking him, he was claiming him, and Spencer could only cry out for more. He pushed back, his whole body alight with his need, the heat growing and cresting until suddenly Remy shifted and a growled "_Mine_!" echoed around them right before teeth sank into the curve of shoulder and neck. At the same time, he pushed in deep, forcing Spencer's body to stretch around the swollen knot. He cried out, a high keening sound that turned to a sob when, with an audible _pop_, Remy's knot slipped inside, triggering the most intense orgasm that Spencer had ever felt. It was all just too much. The hot, hard cock in him, that swollen knot locking them together. The firm body stretched out over him and the teeth buried in his shoulder, breaking skin as Remy clenched down when he came, marking him for anyone and everyone to see even as he was filling him with his seed.

The hands that had been bruising in their grip just moments before now stroked soothingly over him. Remy held them close together, carefully rolling them to their sides. The movement gave a small tug to their tie and triggered another, weaker orgasm for them both. Remy pressed his face against Spencer's back and groaned through it while Spencer clung tightly to the arm that was across his chest.

They both took a little bit to just lay there and breathe as the first wave of this finally waned. The heat that had gripped Spencer was slowly letting him go. It would come back, he knew. It would come in waves over the next few days. For now, it was satisfied, and Spencer relaxed down into the bed and into the strong embrace wrapped around him. After an unknown time had passed—minutes, hours, he didn't know and didn't really care right then—he felt Remy nuzzling and then licking at the mating mark on his shoulder, and a soft little happy mewl slipped free. Remy lapped at it before nuzzling at his neck. "Y'r scents been haunting me fo' days now." The Cajun murmured against his skin. "I been smelling it here and dere, _mais_ I couldn't ever seem to find y'."

It took a second, but Spencer finally found his voice, though it came out low and slightly raspy. "I caught yours by the coffee shop the other day. Just faintly. I didn't even realize what it was." Now that he knew it was Remy's scent he'd caught back there, the last few days took on a new light. He licked his lips and swallowed to try and wet his throat. "You triggered my heat. I wasn't due for one for another six weeks."

"Y'r body recognized me." He sounded extremely pleased by that. "How'd y' find me here?"

"I was already here. I was up one floor and I caught your scent and followed it down here."

He felt Remy nod against his back. The man was still stroking at him, his hands keeping up the soothing movement. "I was up dere earlier looking fo' someone with _mes amis_." He cut himself off with a low groan and Spencer felt the man's hips push forward, pushing him just a tiny bit deeper, and the both of them moaned when it triggered yet another orgasm. This time, he felt Remy's knot swell as he emptied deep within him, and then the knot went down and their tie broke.

There was nothing Spencer wanted more at that moment than to curl up and just go to sleep. He'd never felt so completely sated and utterly drained in his life. His eyes were heavy and his movements sluggish. He snuggled down into the blankets, suddenly too tired to even keep up their conversation. When Remy made to pull away from him, he gave a low whine, trying to hold on to the arm around him. Remy chuckled and pressed a kiss to the side of his head. "I know y'r sleepy, little one. _Mais_ unless y' wanna stay here fo' y'r heat, we gotta get up an move b'fore de next wave hits." With low words and gentle touches he coaxed Spencer upright. "Got a hotel room just a few minutes away from here dat's got all m' stuff in it, got m' scent all over, an y' can make a proper nest in dere. How's dat sound, hm? A nice, comfy nest fo' us. Y' want dat?"

Of course Spencer wanted that. Nesting was one of the instincts that omegas had. It was one of those things that they did that betas never quite understood. Spencer's bed at home was covered in blankets and he always made sure to ask for extra when staying at a hotel.

He let Remy dress him like he was a child. The fact that the man didn't bother to clean either one of them up didn't escape his notice. Remy was making sure that his scent stayed all over Spencer. It was the only way he'd be able to leave the room right now without getting too aggressive around others. He was making sure anyone who smelled them would know that Spencer was _his_. That thrilled Spencer more than he thought it should.

Once he was dressed, he curled up on the end of the bed while Remy pulled on his own clothes. It gave him a moment to admire the form that he hadn't really had much time to look at before. Remy definitely was tall and lean, but there was no denying the strength in that body. Spencer admired the play of muscles in arms that he already knew were strong enough to carry him. His mate was, in short, _beautiful_. Next to him Spencer was going to look even more awkward and gangly.

Other thoughts tried to push in, worries and fears for the future, but Spencer pushed them back. There was no point in thinking on them now. Not when his brain was fogged by orgasm and still swimming in the heady scent of his alpha. For now, Spencer gave himself over to this, knowing that he didn't really have a choice anyways.

He didn't really notice as he started to drift down towards sleep. The low chuckle Remy gave when he saw him only barely registered. Not even the feel of Remy's strong arms coming around him and lifting him was enough to fully wake him. Remy pressed a soft kiss against Spencer's head and the omega snuggled in closer. "Rest, little one." Remy murmured. "Y' rest. I've got y'."

With a happy little sigh, Spencer followed his alpha's command and let himself drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, by popular demand, here is a second chapter for this. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and gave this a Kudos and who seemed so excited about this idea. I never expected this to take of the way it did! I didn't realize so many people would like the idea. I've got an idea for a few more chapters too, just like you were all asking for, to show how their relationship progresses. Thanks again everyone! An remember, to those of you that want sneak peeks, updates, or just for fun, you can find me on facebook as Jay Foret._

* * *

><p>Remy LeBeau had always known that he was different. His whole life, his eyes had made him stand out from the crowd. Red irises, black sclera, they were definitely unique, and easily feared. Demon child, some called him. <em>Le diable blanc, <em>others said. His eyes made him stand out wherever he went. But they weren't the only thing that made him different. No, there were other things, little things, that maybe others hadn't noticed but that _he'd_ noticed. Things that he saw himself doing or feeling that didn't seem to match with the rest of the world. When other kids on the streets would back down or run and hide from bullies, Remy never backed down. He never ran away from a fight

It got him bruised up a lot, sure, but it earned him a bit of respect from some of the kids. He earned their respect even more by the fact that most of his fights came about from him protecting those younger and smaller than him. Remy may've been young himself, but he'd never been able to stand back and watch anyone pick on someone younger and weaker than them. By nine, he already had a reputation for having a deadly temper and for watching out for the younger ones. The littler kids on the street knew him and, though none of them really _knew_ him, they knew they could count on him for help. Especially the littlest ones. Those small children whose parents left them alone through the night while they went out to gamble, to earn money, to deal drugs, or countless other reasons. Remy looked after them, going house to house to make sure they had what they needed, that they were as safe as they could be. He knew it was another of those things that made him different from others. No one else he knew had these kinds of protective _urges_. But he didn't have a name for it. Not until Jean Luc LeBeau.

Jean Luc was Remy's salvation. His 'saving grace', as he often liked to think to himself. When he caught a dirty young thief trying to pick his pocket, he didn't turn him in as he could've, and he didn't punish him as others would've seen fit for him to do. Instead, he took him to his house, cleaned him up, clothed and fed him, and made him a part of the family. And he was the one who finally taught Remy just who he was.

Until Jean Luc, the young mutant had never heard the terms alpha or omega before. Not until a month after he'd been staying with the man and they'd had a kind woman over for dinner that Jean Luc had instructed him to call Tante Mattie. She and Jean Luc had spoken in the library after dinner for quite some time. When she left, Jean Luc had called him in, and Remy had been sure he was about to be scolded for something. For trying to find a place to eavesdrop, most likely, though he hadn't been successful. To his complete surprise he hadn't been in trouble at all. Instead, Jean Luc had gestured for Remy to come around to his side of the great desk that he sat at, and he'd surprised him by lifting him by his armpits and seating him on the edge of that expensive desk. Then Jean Luc had sat back in his chair and met Remy eye to eye and asked him what he knew about alphas.

That night, Remy learned all about alphas and omegas, and in doing so he learned about himself.

Of course there was no actual proof that Remy was an alpha until he hit puberty. That was how it went, Jean Luc told him. Alphas discovered who they were when they started to grow the knot at the base of their penis during puberty. But for those who knew to look it wasn't hard to spot one. There were personality traits that were common amongst alphas. Like the protectiveness that Remy had always felt to those younger and weaker than him. Or the way he'd never been able to back down from a fight. His confidence and cockiness, too, as Mattie and Jean Luc were both quick to point out as he got older.

He didn't meet his first omega until he was sixteen years old. Not only did he meet an omega, then—it was an omega in heat. He was walking back home from another of his secret meetings with Belle, the woman who was the love of his young life, and a scent in the air caught his attention. Before he'd even realized what he was doing he found himself following that heady scent. The musk and pheromones that were so thick in the air it was a wonder no one else could smell it. What he found at the end of the trail both stunned and appalled him. A young omega woman was being assaulted by three men that Remy could scent _weren't_ alphas. He knew they weren't, because Jean Luc had warned him about the scent of an omega in heat and what it could trigger, and he knew that no alpha would be sharing.

Two steps into the alley and Remy had his Bo staff in his hands. Within moments the men were on the ground, unconscious, and Remy was dragging the sobbing, traumatized woman up and out of there. When later asked how it was he'd managed to get her out of there without trying to take her for himself, especially considering he was sixteen and still in the frame of mind that fucking just about anything was pretty damn awesome, he would just shrug and say that he held his breath a lot. Mattie said it was because his charm power let him feel the woman's fear and it triggered his 'protect' instinct, one of the few things that could override the mating instinct. It made sense to him. The other urges had been there, true, but more than anything had been the urge to protect. To get her to safety. It countered out the urge to fuck just enough that he was capable of carrying her all the way to Mattie's house. He was hard as a rock the whole entire time, of course, and it didn't take him long after he left to go find himself a willing woman and give her the ride of her life. But he got her to Mattie where he knew she would get the care and help she needed.

When he came round the next day, the woman was doing much better, and she was out of her heat cycle. Her sister was at the house when Remy stopped by and the scent of both of them had been a beautiful thing. Both were omegas. Though he'd enjoyed their company, he admitted to Jean Luc later that their subservience hadn't felt right to him. "I don't want someone like dat, Papa." Remy had told him. He'd taken to calling the man that within a year of staying with him. "I don't want someone dat jumps every time I say jump. I want someone dat's gonna fight back wit' me. Someone dat's got fire."

"It'll be different when y' meet y'r omega." Jean Luc had said with a smile. "Trust me. Dey'll be exactly what y' want. Like dey've been custom made just fo' y'."

But Remy wasn't sure. He'd always secretly wondered if he really would ever find that bond that people spoke of. Not just a mate, but a real, true bond. The other half to his soul, as Mattie referred to it. It felt to Remy like he would never find that. Always he seemed to be more attracted to the dominant personalities. To women who could stand toe to toe with him and hold their own. Belle had never been afraid to fight with him. Being an assassin, she was capable of killing him in countless different ways, and that had always given a little thrill to their relationship. They were both deadly and they knew it. When they came together, it was always with an air of danger wrapped around the love they felt.

Or later, Rogue. That woman was headstrong and feisty. She played more mind games than anyone he'd ever known. She was loud, opinionated, bossy, and a God-awful tease, and he'd loved her to distraction. Or, destruction. They fought more than they loved and yet he'd come back to her time and time again.

The two most serious relationships in his life and they'd been with a woman who he didn't know if she would kill him or kiss him if he ran into her today, and a woman who was just as likely to throw him out a window as ask him out to dance.

Who would've ever guessed that he'd find his mate in a scrawny, lanky, extremely shy and astoundingly bright FBI agent?

* * *

><p>Remy had been with the X-Men for a while before he went with them on that rescue mission to San Diego, California. He'd made a few friends at the house, and a few that straddled the border between enemy and ally. He'd been through hell and back again with Rogue. A relationship full of ups and downs, fights and screams, more off again than they'd ever been one. He'd survived Antarctica and the Trial. And he was becoming resigned to the fact that it seemed he was going to spend the rest of his life without a real, honest partner. It was pretty apparent to him that he didn't exactly make the best choices on who to be with, and no omega had ever appealed to him.<p>

The only person he'd ever talked about it with was Logan. No one was quite sure if Logan was an alpha due to his nature, or to his mutation, or due to any of a thousand things that had been done to him during his time as Weapon X. Whatever it was, he was the only other alpha in the house, and the only one that Remy knew that had never filled him with promises of a perfect little omega waiting in his future. He let Remy vent sometimes, let him bitch and moan about it, and he'd either be a perfect sounding board, or he'd fight Remy back up out of his self-pity. The man was the very best friend that Remy had ever had and one of the very few in Remy's life to get close enough to earn the Cajun's unwavering love and loyalty. Logan was the brother of his heart, even if the words were never said. They didn't need to be said. The two understood each other.

When the mission came up, it was just supposed to be something simple. Scott , Jean and Logan were going to go out and try to track down a young mutant that was reported in the San Diego area who might or might not have been hiding from a family that sought to force her to hide who she was. That wasn't an uncommon thing, unfortunately. For mutants who were lucky enough to actually be able to blend in, they were often raised to do so, taught to hide who they were. Remy couldn't really blame them. Society wasn't all that understanding about people who were different.

For some reason or another, Logan decided that he was dragging Remy along with them on this mission. Scott had tried to question it but Jean had been the one who had surprisingly told him to just not worry about it. Remy had just shrugged and taken his seat. He didn't really care about the reasons that Logan was bringing him along. It gave him something to do and that was all that mattered. He'd been so damn bored here the past few days. Aside from training sessions where he could burn out some energy _and_ give Scotty some shit at the same time—always a fun pastime—there really was nothing going on. It was bad enough that Remy had been contemplating pissing off Rogue just to get a good fight going and really give himself something to do.

He hadn't expected this one trip to change everything.

They'd only been in town for a few hours the first time that Remy caught a hint of that alluring scent. He knew exactly what it was the instant it hit his nose. An omega. A wonderful, amazing, fantastic smelling omega. One that smelled better than any that Remy had ever come across. And since that night when he met his first, there had been plenty that he'd found out in the world. None of them had ever smelled so enticing to him. But as soon as he started to pay attention to the scent, it was gone, and he couldn't pick up the trail anywhere.

That was just the beginning of it. Over the next two days as the four X-Men hunted down any trace of this girl, it seemed that Remy came across hints of that scent all over the town. They were in the strangest places, too. Near a diner, at a library, even when he passed by an organic grocery store. Later, he would learn that they were all places where Spencer and Derek had gone to interview either coworkers of their victims, or family members. At the time he'd only known that this smell was everywhere and he _couldn't find the damn omega_.

Everyone noticed his agitation. The only one who understood was Logan, of course. Remy had never bothered to hide his alpha status if anyone wanted to know but he didn't advertise it, either. Hank knew, naturally. Being the doctor it was kind of important for him to know. Scott knew. As team leader, Remy had believed it was only fair that he knew. But the Cajun had no idea if the man had told his wife or not, or if Jean had heard it from somewhere else. It didn't really matter. Even if she knew, neither she nor Scott would've really understood just how maddening it was to be taunted everywhere by some elusive scent.

Then, when they found out that the girl they wanted as at the hospital, the team went over there to speak with her and Remy's whole life changed. In the end, he hadn't had to be the one to hunt the omega down. The omega had found _him._ The omega's scent had grown stronger and stronger, taking on a new edge to it that told Remy that this omega was in _heat_, and Remy had completely bailed on his friends to try and find it. He'd been halfway down the hall when he'd heard the commotion up ahead. Then he'd heard a pained cry and everything in him had reared up and responded to it with a furious snarl that warned everyone to _back the fuck off_. When the crowd had moved, Remy had been stunned to see that it wasn't a crying young woman waiting for him, but a desperate and needy young _man_. He hadn't had any time to marvel at the fact that his mate was a male, something so very unique and rare. He'd barely had any time to even enjoy the beauty that the man was. That one look had showed him the flushed skin, the hazy eyes, the way that the omega's whole body was trembling, and then the omega took one shaking step forward, whining steadily, and Remy had seen his knees buckling. He'd rushed forward in just enough time to save him from hitting the ground.

Nothing in the world had ever felt so right as when he gathered that shaking body up against his chest. That slender body fit so perfectly in the curve of Remy's arms. He was just the right height to tuck his face in against Remy's neck and surround himself with his alpha's scent as Remy had seen so many omegas do with their mates. Holding him, soothing him, Remy felt a sense of _home_ that was stronger than any he'd ever known. This omega was _his_. His little one. When he growled out "_Mine_", there had never been any sweeter sound than that of his omega's "_Yours_"

When the raven haired woman had said his name, Remy had felt a swell of pride. So young looking and he was a _doctor_! Remy was instantly curious as to what his doctorate was in. He doubted it was medicine. The empty holster at his hip suggested otherwise, as did the fact that the woman holding a gun—one that was obviously not hers, considering hers still sat at her hip—was most obviously a Fed. Remy usually had a pretty good eye for cops and Feds. So his little one was a federal agent, was he? That was a whole kettle of problems they'd have to address later. But not then. Then, Spencer was shaking with his need, his scent flooding Remy's nose, and the only thing he'd been able to do was go in the direction of the Heat Room.

It'd taken all of his control to try and be gentle at first. He'd been hard and ready from the instant he'd taken Spencer into his arms. But he kept his patience as he stripped Spencer, right up until it came time to strip himself and Spencer had rolled over and offered himself up so damn invitingly. A man could only take so much. In that moment Remy learned what it really meant to be overcome by his baser instincts. Everything in him was screaming at him to sink deep into Spencer's wet, willing body, to bury himself in there and take him and claim him, to _mark_ him. So that was just what he did.

And afterwards, when the tie had broken and Remy had prepared them to leave, it had warmed his heart to see how trustingly Spencer had curled into him and slept. How his mate trusted him to watch over him while he carried him out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>Thank God for small favors. Remy hadn't thought about how they'd get back to the hotel when he came out with Spencer. He'd just sort of assumed that the team would be there. Luck was with him and they were, though a look at the clock showed him that he and Spencer had been back there for about two hours. Not that bad really in the scheme of things. It was only so short because this was the start of Spencer's heat. It would get more intense as they truly got into his cycle.<p>

Remy carefully adjusted his coat, which he'd draped over Spencer to help shelter him from others eyes. It was hard enough to know that people were looking at him like this. Seeing him. _Smelling_ him. Remy's instincts were telling him to get his mate to a safe place where he could secure them both and care for him until the heat had ended. Dealing with people wasn't really at the top of Remy's list at the moment. Yet he knew he wasn't going to be able to avoid it. It wasn't just his friends that were waiting there. The raven haired woman was there with them, as well as a dark skinned man. It was the darker man that had Remy's lip curling up into a snarl and had him taking a quick step back, his body shifting into an aggressive posture even as he clutched Spencer closer. This was an alpha, one who wasn't mated, and who Remy didn't know. He wasn't letting him anywhere _near_ Spencer. It didn't matter who he was!

The guy seemed to understand that. He held his hands up peacefully and stayed back against the far wall. "I don't want any trouble." He said in a deep, firm voice. "I'm Reid's friend and I just wanted to make sure he was okay. I'm not going to try and take him from you. Trust me, I've worked with him for seven years now and I've never once tried for him. He's definitely not my type."

"Is he all right?" The raven haired woman asked. She was a few steps closer than her friend, but she still kept a good distance from Remy, and she kept her gaze on him and didn't flicker it down towards Spencer, telling him she had some experience in handling situations like this.

Though he knew their intentions were good, he still bristled at the question. Of _course_ Spencer was okay! Were they trying to imply that he couldn't take care of his own mate? Remy's lips curved up into the dangerous smile that his friends knew well and that his enemies quickly learned to be afraid of. "He's fine." The Cajun practically purred out the words.

The woman looked like she was going to say something else but her alpha friend reached out and touched her arm, silencing her. The two shared a look together for a brief moment. Then the woman slumped slightly and the man looked back up at Remy and nodded. "Please have him call us when he can. We'll all be waiting to hear from him."

Remy relented enough to nod at them. He was protective of his mate, but he wasn't cruel. Any idiot could see that these two cared about Spencer as more than just a coworker. "_Mais oui_. As soon as he's awake and clear headed enough, I'll have him give y' a call. I'm sure he'll want to talk to y'."

"Thank you." The woman said, gratitude on her face as she smiled at him.

In his usual blunt way, Logan stepped in and kept the situation from getting awkward. "Well c'mon then, Gumbo. Let's get you and your mate somewhere safe before the next wave hits."

There were times that Remy thought Logan had to have experience as a commanding officer in his past. He could 'marshal the troops' with the best of them. He had this way about him that just sort of got people to do what he told them to. Maybe it was the glare, or the growl. Though it probably helped that the man had adamantium claws he wasn't above using to _encourage_ you along with. Whatever it was, he was pretty good at it, and he used it now to pretty much usher the X-Men all outside. Remy shot the man a grateful look as they stepped out the front door. Logan saw it and flashed a grin and a small dip of the head, his version of a quick wink.

The wind blew past them and Remy curled Spencer in closer to his chest when he felt him shiver from it. Suddenly the agents inside and the people he was with didn't seem quite as important. Remy quickened his steps and hurried towards where he knew they'd parked the car earlier. He got over to the car ahead of everyone and he shifted his hold just enough that he could slip one hand down and open up the door to the backseat. It took a little more careful maneuvering to slide down into that seat without ever one having to relinquish his hold on Spencer. Thankfully their rental was a suburban. There was plenty enough room for Remy to slide across the seat and tuck himself against the other door, curved just right so that he could settle Spencer on his lap and drape the man's endless legs out on the rest of the seat. He quickly made sure his jacket covered Spencer just right to keep him warm.

He heard the others come up outside the car but he didn't pay any real attention to it. Not until he heard Jean ask "What are you doing, Logan?"

"Walkin'." Logan answered with a chuckle. Remy looked up and could see them through the front windshield. He watched as Logan lit his cigar and then grinned around it at Scott and Jean. "You think I'm riding in that car with that kid's scent all over the place? I aint got a death wish. I got a room across the street in the other hotel." He glanced up at Remy then, knowing that the other alpha's hearing was strong enough to pick up on his voice. "Their scents aint mingled together enough yet to really mark him as Gumbo's. Probably won't be till the heat's done. Next time around, it'll be easier. He'll smell like the kid by then."

That made sense. It seemed logical that it would take a few days for their scents to truly mingle together. Remy had never really had to deal with this before so he hadn't been sure what would happen. Everyone knew that when a pair mated, the omega's scent changed, blending with the scent of their alpha. It marked them so that later on so that, even when the omega went into heat, their scent was no long so strongly appealing to other alphas. Oh, it still held a definite appeal, and Remy had known an alpha or two that had been a bit crazed even by a mated omegas scent. But generally speaking it made things a little safer for the omega.

Remy drew Spencer in just a little bit closer and bent down so that he could press his nose against his mate's hair. He drew in that heady scent and sighed happily. His happiness swelled when Spencer snuggled in a little closer in his lap and moved to press his nose up against Remy's neck. The omega made a sound that Remy thought might be a happy little purr. Holding this wonderful bundle, feeling the heat of Spencer pressed against him, and with the memory of that body writhing so gloriously underneath his, Remy wondered how on earth he'd ever managed to go so long without this. He bent lower, rubbing his cheek over Spencer's hair, mingling their scents even more.

"All right." A sudden voice said, startling him out of his happy musings. "Enough of that. Save it until you get back to your hotel room."

The only thing that kept Remy from growling at Scott was that he knew the man was absolutely no threat whatsoever to his mate here. Scott wasn't an alpha, was in his own relationship, and Remy hadn't ever been afraid of Scott's powers. He knew enough about them and the man to know his limitations and how to use them against him. He'd learned all of that before ever coming to the mansion and his time there had only helped him to expand on that knowledge. Remy made it a point to know those kinds of things about anyone he spent time with, be they enemy or ally. In the life they all lived there was never any telling if someone that you once thought was your closest ally might someday end up being an enemy. He believed firmly in being prepared.

Still, Remy did curl his lip in a sneer he'd given Scott countless times before. He couldn't resist needling the man just a bit. "Jealous, _mon ami_?"

"Not in the least." Scott fired back. He slipped his buckle into place and then turned again to look back at Remy. "Is there any point in telling you to buckle you and your companion in?"

Remy grinned broadly at him. "Nope."

The long-suffering sigh that Scott gave only made Remy chuckle. In the driver's seat, Jean shook her head and smiled, saying nothing as she started up the car.

* * *

><p>The ride to the hotel was only about ten minutes by car. It wasn't until the last few minutes that Spencer finally started to stir. He woke slowly and, Remy had to admit, rather adorably, though he probably shouldn't mention that to the man. No guy wanted to hear that they were 'adorable'. But there was no better word that Remy could think of. As Spencer started to wake, he shifted around in Remy's lap, snuggling in a little more. His one hand came up and sort of fluttered over Remy's chest and up to his neck. He made these sweet little sounds and snuffled a little at Remy's neck. Remy lifted his free hand and traced his fingers lightly over Spencer's cheek.<p>

He had to stifle a groan when Spencer turned into his touch and started to mouth at his thumb. He put just the slightest bit of pressure against Spencer's lips and this time he couldn't hold in the low groan. Spencer parted his lips at the pressure and immediately drew Remy's thumb in, suckling at it. The sweet sounds he'd been making before took on a definite happy edge.

_Dieu_! Spencer's mouth on his thumb sent a jolt of heat straight to Remy's cock. He'd been half hard already. The feel of that wet heat had him aching and ready to go. Even still mostly asleep, Spencer sensed that and he squirmed in Remy's lap, that fantastic little backside of his shifting into just the right position to press down against Remy's cock and rub against him. Spencer's musk floated up around him and the smell of pheromones in the car started to rise. Sleepy brown eyes blinked open and looked up at him through long, thick lashes that any woman would be jealous of. There was a hazy look in those eyes and a flush starting to build over high cheekbones. _Merde. _Remy knew what those signs meant. "Drive faster, Jeannie."

"What's going on?" She asked him. Still, she pushed on the gas at the same time and the car started moving quicker.

A ragged groan spilled past Remy's lips when Spencer did some glorious little twist and grind with his hips. "_Merde_." He groaned out. "We aint got as long as I thought. Get us to a side entrance, Jeannie. De last t'ing he needs is to go t'rough de lobby like this."

Having done all he could for them, Remy brought his focus back to Spencer, who was starting to whimper pitifully around the thumb in his mouth. Remy could see the need growing on his face and he could smell it pouring off of him now. The next wave was hitting and Spencer was helpless under his body's needs. The sounds he was making tore at Remy's heart and he had to fight his own instincts, which were demanding that he do exactly what Spencer wanted him to do. A part of his brain was telling him to just drag Spencer over the back of the seat and into the spacious back of this suburban and just push right into Spencer's warm, willing body, to push his seed deep inside of him.

Almost as if he could hear what Remy was thinking, Scott called out "Don't even think about it, Remy. You are _not_ having sex in this car. Especially not while I'm in it!"

"Den y' better get us dere." Remy warned him. He heard Spencer whine again and couldn't stand hearing that painful sound from his mate. His fingers traced over Spencer's cheek and he bent down so he could nuzzle in at his hair. "Shh, little one, it's all right. We're almost dere. It's gonna be all right." Pulling his thumb free, he slipped his hand around to the back of Spencer's head, drawing him in until Spencer's face was right up against his throat, and he continued to try and soothe him with his words while he let Spencer draw on his scent in the hopes that it would help keep him together until they got there. "Dat's it. Y' just hold on a little more an dan we'll be dere. Den Remy's gonna take care of y'. M' sweet, sweet little one. Dat's it."

The scent of Spencer's musk was even heavier. Strong enough that even Jean and Scott could smell it now. Remy heard the soft gasp and low groan from the front seat. "Jesus." Scott said between clenched teeth.

The hotel in the distance had never been a happier sight for the occupants of the car.

This was another of those moments that Remy found himself grateful for the friends he had. Not only did Jean get them to one of the service entrances on the side of the hotel, she also got out of the car and told Scott to park it for them and then she followed Remy, who had darted out with Spencer in his arms the minute the car stopped, and she used her powers to help make sure that no one stopped them or even saw them on their way to the elevator. Remy would've thanked her but he was busy trying to keep both himself and Spencer under control long enough to get to his room. The best that he could do for Jean was a quick "_Merci_" when he reached his room, and that was all the thought he spared her. Once he got his door open and was inside of his hotel room, the door locked behind him, there was nothing in the world that could've distracted him from his mate.

Spencer wriggled down out of his grasp and the two of them shed their clothes as quickly as they possibly could. Later, they would discover just how many buttons they'd managed to pop off, and they'd even find a few tears here and there. At the time they were both far too eager to get rid of anything that separated them from one another. Spencer didn't even get a chance to get everything off. He still had his socks on when Remy picked him up and tossed him onto the bed. The omega immediately rolled to his belly and Remy was right there in a flash, stretching his body out over Spencer's and pinning him down with his weight. Spencer cried out, not in pain but in need, his hips pushing backwards and his legs spreading in a plea for more, for Remy to stop messing around and just _take him_.

Snaking one hand between them, Remy ran his fingers up Spencer's thigh and found that he was already dripping with slick. He gave a pleased growl and thrust two fingers in, loving how it made Spencer cry out and buck under him. The alpha pulled his fingers back and then used his wet hand to take hold of his cock and line it up. The heat of it when he pushed inside was just as amazing as it had been last time. More, even. Spencer was hot and wet and tight around him and, _Dieu_, it was so fucking perfect. Remy groaned. He pressed his hands down into the bed on either side of Spencer's shoulders and he pushed, hard, loving the way that it made Spencer cry out again and clench down around him. The sounds that the omega was making under him only served to stoke his passion even higher.

No one that Remy had ever been with had been as eager as Spencer was. He'd never felt anything like this. So perfect, so complete. The excitement of those others in comparison to _this_ was nothing. Like picking pockets and cracking a top notch security system. This was everything that Remy could ever want.

He started to move faster, sharp snaps of his hips, and Spencer's cries grew louder. Long fingered hands were clenching and unclenching in the bedding and he was pushing back against each of Remy's thrusts. Bending down low over him, Remy snaked one hand underneath Spencer's body to find the throbbing cock that was pinned against the bed. He wrapped is hand around it, drawing an high keen from Spencer, and he slid his hand over it in time with his thrusts. Bending low, he traced his tongue over his mating bite and then, as he felt his own orgasm coming closer and closer, he sank his teeth into that bite again, remembering how it had made Spencer come apart last time. This time was just the same. His teeth sank in and he slammed his hips forward, forcing his knot in past that tight ring, and the cry that Spencer let out was probably heard floors away. Remy groaned into Spencer's skin and emptied himself deep inside of Spencer's body. Through his own pleasure, he felt Spencer spasm in his hand, felt as he spent himself against their bedding.

When he slumped down, he made sure to roll them to the side so they could both settle comfortable. He didn't want to end up smothering Spencer in the blankets. He curled his body protectively around Spencer and groaned when it tugged at their tie. Neither one of them seemed in the mood to say anything this time. They were both comfortable, their bodies deliciously relaxed and tied, and both seemed content to just lie there and bask in the sensations still tingling inside of them. Remy had just enough strength to wrap his arms around Spencer and keep him close, and then his body was slumping down into the bed and he let himself drift a little, content that he had everything important in the world right here in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

The two men took advantage of the time between waves to take care of a few important things. Things that typically would've already been taken care of beforehand. But neither one of them had known to expect this and they were woefully unprepared for it. As soon as their tie broke, they reluctantly separated and got to work. Spencer, after blushing so hotly that Remy had to fight not to laugh, had grabbed Remy's coat off the floor and wrapped up in it like a robe and then he'd gone into the bathroom. While he was in there, Remy made a few important phone calls. The first was down to the front desk to make sure that they knew what was going on and to try and smooth over any trouble as well as extend his stay here for a few extra days. Then he had them transfer him over to room service and he placed an order for a few vitamin rich smoothies for Spencer and himself. They'd need their strength and since it appeared that his presence had triggered a heat in the omega, he doubted that Spencer's body had had time to properly prepare for this.

Spencer came out of the bathroom right when Remy was hanging up the phone. Seeing the flustered look on his mate's face, he decided to take pity on him. He took his own turn in the bathroom and gave Spencer a few minutes longer to settle in. There'd be time enough to talk in a bit. He wanted to make sure that Spencer was comfortable as he could be.

What he found when he came back out of the bathroom had him smiling.

Nervous and unsure though he may be, it wasn't stopping Spencer from making himself at home here. The pile of blankets that Remy had noticed against the wall—something told him he had Logan to thank for those being there when they arrived—were all up on the bed now. Spencer had put them up there with the others and then proceeded to turn them into quite the little nest. He was currently on one knee in the very middle of it, adjusting one section of blanket, and Remy leaned against the bathroom doorframe to admire the picture he made. It hadn't escaped his notice before that Spencer had cleaned up a little while he was in the bathroom, or that he hadn't taken advantage of the robe hanging up on the door in there. Instead, he'd kept Remy's trench coat on. That trench coat had never looked so good before. Spencer had pushed the too-long sleeves up so his hands were free, and one slender, pale leg was showing all the way up to the top of his thigh where the coat was draped just right to hide the rest of the view. Remy watched as Spencer lifted one hand up and shook it to make the sleeve fall down to his elbow. Then he ran his hand through his shaggy brown hair in an attempt to push it back from his face. Both gestures were pretty much pointless. His hair just fell right back in his face and the sleeve slid back down as soon as he lowered his hand.

A knock at the door and a call of "Room service!" interrupted Remy's musings. He reached into the bathroom and grabbed the robe in there. Might be a good idea to cover up and not shock the room service staff. He pulled the robe on and belted it as he jogged over to the door. One look at the young woman on the other side and Remy was glad he'd taken the time to pull on the robe. She looked flustered enough already. The people downstairs must've warned her what was going on. They'd probably picked her, thinking that she'd be the least threatening to Remy right now.

She smiled at him despite her nerves and held out the tray to him. "Room service, sir."

"_Merci_." Remy said politely. He reached out and took the tray, smiling flirtatiously. He didn't stop to think about the fact that he only had his bangs to cover his eyes right then. His sunglasses had come off at some point in his and Spencer's mad dash to strip when they'd first arrived.

The woman's smile cut off when she saw his eyes and she actually took one full step back from him, the smile slipping off her face. Remy stifled a sigh and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. For the most part people's reactions to his eyes didn't bother him as much as they used to. He'd learned not to let it get to him. He didn't give her any time to get past her shock and say anything. He just gave her another smile and thanked her one last time before stepping back in and shutting the door. Safe inside the room, he rolled his eyes. "Well, she aint gonna be coming back up here." He said as he flipped the lock on the door.

When he turned around he found that Spencer was sitting down at the edge of his nest and was watching him curiously with those big brown eyes of his. Remy's coat was wrapped a little more tightly around him now, covering up as much skin as possible, and he looked both uncomfortable and shy. Yet it didn't stop him from tipping his head curiously to the side and asking "Why not?"

"F'got m' glasses." Remy explained.

"So?"

Any worries that Remy had held about Spencer's reaction to his eyes were all washed away with that one single word and the honest confusion that was in it. He knew Spencer had seen his eyes before when Remy had been kneeling over him back in the Heat Room. He could see them now. So it wasn't that he didn't know what Remy was talking about. Apparently he just didn't understand why they were a problem. Either the man was incredibly naive or incredibly sweet. Remy wasn't quite sure which one it was. It made him smile, though. "People don't generally like m' eyes, _mon cher_. Bit too much of de devil fo' dem."

"I like them." Spencer said simply, without any artifice.

Remy's smile softened. "_Merci_, little one."

He took the tray he was carrying and set it down on the top of the dresser. Pulling off the lid, he grabbed the two large glasses there and then put the lid back before carrying the drinks over to the bed. It was amusing to see the disdainful look that Spencer gave the glass that Remy held out to him. The Cajun didn't give him any time to voice the protest he could see building on his lips. "Y' need de nutrients, little one. With y'r heat being triggered like dis, I doubt y'r body got de chance to prepare properly, an dat makes it even more important dat we get somet'ing in y'."

There was a moment where he wasn't quite sure if Spencer was going to take it. Remy knew enough to know that omegas didn't eat during their heat, and one alpha he'd spoken with had warned him once that even getting them to drink something could be difficult. Spencer sure looked like he'd much rather avoid that smoothie at all costs. He eyed it for a moment with obvious debate written on his face. Then he let out a small sigh and took the glass from Remy's hand. "Thank you."

Remy balanced his own glass as he stepped up into the nest that Spencer had made. Any idiot could see just how nervous that Spencer was. Though Remy wanted nothing more than to curl up with him, his fingers aching to reach out and brush over all that smooth skin hidden under the coat, he deliberately sat as far away as the bed would comfortably allow just so he could give Spencer enough space to hopefully help him relax. He folded himself down cross legged on the cushy blankets and put on his warmest smile. It should've been strange just how comfortable he felt here. Sure, Remy could always make himself comfortable around people, at least in some way. But this was different. He was so relaxed he didn't feel the need to keep his cards anywhere near him. He was, in fact, letting Spencer basically wear his arsenal. He was so relaxed he'd even forgotten about his sunglasses before he'd gone to answer the door! The only person that Remy ever relaxed enough with to go without his sunglasses around for any extended period of time was Logan, and he had to be sure that they were going to be private before he did. He took them off once or twice around the house when he was one on one with people but it was never for very long. Usually only enough to wink at them, or flash them a devilish look, and then they went right back on his face. Yet he felt absolutely no desire to put them on right now.

It wasn't just Remy who was relaxing. The little distance between them seemed to relax Spencer somewhat. Yet it didn't escape Remy's notice that he slid one foot out just the slightest bit in Remy's direction as if unconsciously reaching out for him.

There was no telling how long before the next wave hit, or the one after that, and Remy knew soon enough they'd be mostly mindless in this, with the periods between being used to rest and reenergize. He fully planned on taking advantage of this quiet right now to finally do some of the things that should've been done before they got to this point. Namely, one very important thing. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, cradling his glass between his hands, and he smiled warmly at Spencer. "T'ings were a bit hectic back dere. A few important t'ings kind of got glossed over in de heat of de moment an I'm sorry fo 'dat."

"It wasn't your fault." Spencer's voice was a low murmur, soft in the quiet of their room. He shrugged one shoulder and looked down at his glass. He took an absent drink and only grimaced a little.

"_Non_, it wasn't, an it wasn't y'rs either." Remy said agreeably. "_Mais_ I'd like to correct some of it now." Transferring his glass to one hand, he stretched his other hand out towards Spencer. "Remy LeBeau. Alpha, mutant, t'ief, an according to Logan, an all-around pain in de ass."

Spencer looked a little surprised by the offered hand. He canted his head, looking at Remy's hand almost like he expected some kind of trick or something. When he reached out it was with a slightly hesitant air about him. "SSA Dr. Spencer Reid." He introduced himself, pausing only momentarily before adding "Omega, mutant, and according to Morgan, a geeky know-it-all."

One little word in that sentence stuck out to Remy more than anything else. _Mutant_. Mutant? Spencer, a federal agent, was a _mutant_? Remy wanted to ask him what his mutation was, how the hell he'd ever managed to get into the Bureau, and why the hell a mutant would want to work for the FBI. But he'd heard the little hitch when Spencer had listed 'mutant' and he'd smelled the brief taint of fear in his mate's scent. Time enough to get to that later. Spencer hadn't asked about his mutation; he could wait and ask his questions later, too. For now he pushed those questions down and let himself focus on the rest of what Spencer had said.

He gave Spencer's hand more of a squeeze than a shake and then let go. "Y'r _ami_ sounds bout as nice as mine. Is he a built guy, dark skin, no hair?"

Immediately Spencer perked up. "That's him. Derek Morgan."

"I met him at de hospital." Remy explained before Spencer could ask. "Him an a dark haired woman. Dey wanted me to ask y' to call dem when y' get de chance so dey know y'r doing fine."

"Emily." A small smile touched Spencer's lips. "That would be Emily with Morgan. They actually stayed around and waited for me?"

The way he asked that tugged at Remy's heart and had him wanting to both growl and wrap Spencer up in his arms. He sounded so hopeful, so stunned, like the idea of people waiting around to find out if he was okay was so very foreign to him. It brought home to Remy just how little of his mate's life he knew. He had no idea if Spencer had ever known tender care or if he'd had it hard growing up. He had no idea if there had ever been anyone to look in on him or worry about his welfare. The thought of anyone harming the beautiful man in front of him, even in the past, had a low growl building in Remy's throat.

He didn't think about how Spencer would take that growl. The shy omega took it in an entirely different context than what it was. Apparently, he assumed Remy's growl was for him talking about Derek, because he hurried to reassure Remy. "Morgan's just a friend." His words took on this cute little stammer in his hurry to get them out. "I'm not, I mean…he's not my type. I've never been interested in him. He's just a friend who acts more like a big brother. There was never anything beyond that between us, at all."

Remy reached out without thinking and patted Spencer's knee lightly. "It's all right, little one. I aint upset about y'r _ami_. I'm glad y' got someone in y'r life dat takes care of y'."

Spencer visibly relaxed. "He does. Even when I don't always want him to, he still does."

"He sounds like _mon ami_, Logan. Dat man's like de annoying big brother I never asked fo'. Y'll get to meet him later. It'll be easy to recognize him. He's dis short, hairy, growly little fucker, _mais _he's like family, so I love him anyways, attitude and all."

A small smile touched Spencer's lips. "He sounds nice."

"_Oui,_ he is." Remy said, and then he winked. "Just don't tell him I said dat."

Quiet settled around the two men, then. They both sat there in silence as they drank their smoothies and Remy covertly watched Spencer. He had much more experience than his mate at using his bangs to hide his eyes and he easily watched Spencer without the man being able to see him. He watched the various emotions that played across Spencer's face as he cycled through whatever it was that was playing in his head. Remy had a feeling he could guess at what that was. Fears, worries, questions. What were they going to do? What was going to happen with Spencer's job? How was this going to change things? Their lives were so very different; more so than Spencer realized. He had no idea yet that Remy was one of the X-Men. That would only make things even harder when he found out but Remy wanted to hold off just a little longer on telling him. There was enough for him to worry about now. Even just knowing that Remy was a mutant, he had to know that it was going to make life difficult at the Bureau. They weren't going to want someone that was mated to a mutant.

The scent around his mate took on the sour edge of distress and Remy had to fight not to climb over there and gather him up in his arms. If it had been anyone else, any of the omegas that Remy had met over the years, he probably wouldn't have hesitated. But he was starting to think that Spencer might not be like the more meek, submissive omegas. Shy, yes, and woefully unsure of himself, yet Remy had seen strength in his eyes, and he saw it again now as Spencer apparently came to some sort of decision. He straightened his spine and took a deep breath that Remy knew was probably an attempt to steady himself. It looked like he was having a hard time getting started, though, so Remy gave him just a tiny nudge. "What's going on, Spencer?"

His question worked perfectly. "There's something I want to say and I'm not sure how you're going to like it." Spencer said slowly. He looked so nervous, yet very determined to say his piece. His eyes flickered up towards Remy's face and there was courage in that gesture that the Cajun could appreciate. He waited quietly for Spencer to get enough of that courage together to say what he wanted to say. It took only a moment before the omega squared his shoulders and finally steadied his gaze right on Remy. "I need you to understand that I'm not your typical omega. Right now, my instincts are in control and they're prompting certain…primal behavior, but I don't want you seeing this and making the mistaken assumption that this is how it's always going to be. I've been my own person for a very long time. I've taken care of myself for years. Just because we're mated doesn't mean that I'm going to just bow my head every single time you issue a command."

With each word, Spencer sat up a little straighter and his voice got a little stronger.

"I worked hard to get where I am." He continued. "I've come a long way the BAU and I've earned my place there. I'm a, a good profiler and an asset to the team." The way he said that had the feel of something that he'd repeated to himself often, a reminder of sorts. Lifting his chin, Spencer firmed his voice even more. "I'm not looking to give up my entire life to stay home, barefoot and pregnant. I'm not some quiet little woman that you can keep at home and use as a breeder. I'm not going to give up my entire life for you just because we're mates, and if you think I will, well, I suggest you think again."

That little speech had Remy sitting back a little. He had to admire the balls it had taken for Spencer to do that. It was obvious he was wildly uncomfortable with it all and afraid of what Remy's answer would be. Yet it had been important enough for him to speak up. Hell, he hadn't just spoken up; he'd basically laid down the law right there. And to think that Remy had once been worried about being stuck with some quiet, meek little omega! Spencer was sitting there wrapped up in coat that was too big for him, with his hair still mussed from sex and sleep, and he had his arms crossed over his chest as he tried to glare at Remy through the bangs that had fallen down into his face. He looked about as dangerous as a sleep rumpled kitten.

In retrospect, Remy probably shouldn't have laughed.

Then again, if he hadn't, he might not have gotten to see that the way those gorgeous chocolate eyes could flash with that dangerous light that only made them all the more appealing. It was a lucky thing that Remy had quick reflexes. He ducked down and noted idly to himself that he should avoid being near anything potentially sharp when arguing with Spencer in the future. The cup soared past where Remy's head had been and crashed spectacularly against the wall. Remy looked back at the mess and actually felt just the slightest bit proud. His mate had one hell of an arm. When he turned back around, he had to fight not to laugh again. Spencer looked stunned by what he'd just done.

There were a few ways that Remy could solve this. With a grin, he picked the one that he probably shouldn't have. He stretched just enough to set his own glass down on the nearby nightstand and then, in a move so fast there was no chance of Spencer stopping him, he twisted and launched himself right at his partner. It only pleased Remy even more when Spencer managed to struggle a little before omega instincts kicked in and he lay submissively underneath Remy's body. Remy had one hand around Spencer's wrists, pinning them above his head, and his other arm was resting alongside Spencer's so that he was propped up and able to look right down into the eyes that he was already growing to enjoy so damn much. Spencer had the most expressive eyes he'd ever seen on anyone. Right now they were showing fear, lust, and defiance all mixed together in one. There was a flush in his cheeks again and his chest was heaving, though whether from temper or from the position their bodies were in was anyone's guess.

Remy couldn't stop the smile that spread across his lips. How the hell had he gotten so lucky? All those years ago, his Papa had told him that when he found his omega, it would be as if they'd been custom made for him. Remy really should've known by now that his Papa was always right when it came to important things.

He'd let Spencer have his turn to speak; now, it was Remy's turn. "I don't want some weak little omega." Remy said, eyes locking on Spencer's so that the other man could see just how serious he was. "I always figured I wasn't never gonna find a mate cause I didn't want to be tied to some quiet, meek little t'ing dat wouldn't ever argue with me, or speak deir mind, or t'row t'ings at de wall." He grinned at that last part and enjoyed the way that it brought more heat to Spencer's cheeks. Leaning down, Remy brushed his nose over Spencer's. "I've always been attracted to strong people, Spencer. I don't want y' to bow y'r head every time I issue a command. I'll admit I can't wait to see y'r body swell wit' de life we'll create, _mais _I don't mean to turn y' into just a breeder. I like dat y've got y'r life. I like dat y'r strong," He pressed a kiss to the tip of Spencer's nose. "An smart," Another kiss, this time to his left cheek. "An courageous," Another kiss, on his right cheek.

The blush in Spencer's cheeks had grown even deeper. But he didn't back down. "But what about my job? Being mated to someone in the X-Men isn't going to exactly go over well."

Surprise rocked through Remy. Well, hell. He cocked an eyebrow at Spencer. He knew he hadn't said anything about that. How on earth had Spencer known?

It only took a second before he got his answer. "I, ah…" Spencer's eyes dropped down to a point somewhere near Remy's shoulder. "I looked in your coat pockets, when I was in the bathroom. And in your…your phone. They gave enough clues for me to figure it out."

Remy stared down at him in stunned disbelief. Son of a bitch! "Y' devious little shit." He said. The words came out more fond than anything, though, and Spencer heard that. His eyes flashed briefly up towards Remy's face, a testing look, and whatever he saw there relaxed him enough that he actually met and held Remy's gaze again. He was even smiling just slightly when Remy shook his head. It looked like he'd called it right when he said Spencer was smart. He had a feeling his omega was going to keep him on his toes.

"I don't know what we're gonna do about our jobs." Remy admitted, finally answering Spencer's question. He bent again until he could rub their noses together. "Now aint de time to be making dose kinds of choices. Not while we're both caught up in dis. When y'r heat's done and we can relax, we can talk about it den. Right now, dere's somet'ing much more important dat we need to focus on."

A cute little furrow appeared between Spencer's eyebrows. "What's that?"

"De fact dat y've got one of de most gorgeous mouths I've ever seen," Remy trailed his nose down alongside Spencer's nuzzling in at his face. "An I aint tasted it yet."

He could smell the spike of lust in his mate. Spencer tipped his face up ever so slightly, encouraging Remy's mouth to move down. "We should probably do something about that."

The low murmur had Remy smirking. "_Oui_, we should."

That mouth had tempted Remy from the get-go. He wanted to see if it was anywhere near as soft as it looked. He wanted to bite at that full bottom lip. More than anything, he wanted to drown himself in the taste of his mate. He'd held himself back before because they'd been caught up in the heat and hormones and their own instincts. For their very first kiss, he'd wanted to be fully coherent and he wanted Spencer the same. He wanted it to mean something. A first kiss was always important. No matter how it happened or what the circumstances were, and no matter what happened after or how much time passed, a first kiss was always remembered. There were going to be no more first kisses for either one of them after this. They were bound together, mated now, and there would be no one else for either of them. So their first kiss, their very last first kiss, should mean something.

Remy didn't say any of that, of course. He was much better with actions than he was with words.

He took his time, brushing his nose against Spencer's again and then again, letting his lips get oh-so-close to Spencer's. The little huff of breath that Spencer gave had Remy shivering. He could smell and taste that scent. Slightly fruity from the smoothie, a hint of wintergreen that told him that Spencer had made use of his toothpaste when he'd been in the bathroom, and underneath it all was that was pure Spencer, hidden and slightly diluted by the other bits, but still there, and Remy wanted more. He wanted to get past the other flavors and down into that one that was just Spencer. He leaned in again, deliberately brushing their lips together, a teasing little touch that drove them both a little crazy, until Spencer was tipping his head up and Remy couldn't hold himself back any more.

Their first kiss was gentle and sweet. Spencer's lips were just as soft as Remy had thought they'd be. The second followed just mere seconds after. They pulled apart for a shared breath and then Remy leaved back in, adding just a flick of the tongue this time, tasting across Spencer's lips. It was their third where Remy truly got to taste him. He pressed in just a little harder than before and traced his tongue over Spencer's lips again and those lips parted on a shaky sigh. Remy's tongue slid in, past his teeth, and it was Heaven. He could still taste the smoothie and the toothpaste, but it was all overwhelmed by that pure flavor that was Spencer. Remy moaned into their kiss as their tongues dueled and he tasted every inch of that glorious mouth.

Now that he'd tasted him, he couldn't bring himself to stop. All he wanted was _more_. He wanted to taste every inch of him and compare the flavors. Find those little places on his body where scent and flavor would be the strongest and just take it in. Spencer gave a little whimper when Remy broke their kiss to trail his mouth down his smooth jaw. He found this little place just behind Spencer's ear that carried a nice bit of scent and that, when licked, drew a shaky breath from the man.

Remy let go of Spencer's hands so he could better brace as he went down more, mapping Spencer out with his senses. He stopped at the mating bite, looking down at it with a smug sort of smile. It sat in the curve of neck and shoulder and looked rather deep. His teeth had clearly broken skin. The marks he'd left behind would leave a perfect scar. Humming happily, he leaned in and traced his tongue over it. His humming turned to more of a happy growl when Spencer submissively tipped his chin up and exposed more of the bite for Remy to lick at. The little whimpers and soft moans he let out showed just how much he loved the attention that Remy paid to that mark.

There was so much more to explore, though. Remy moved on, continue on his way down. He tasted over that smooth chest, free of any hair whatsoever, and even nosed at his armpits despite Spencer's attempts to pull back. The scent there was straight Spencer and it was a delicious thing in any form. He worked his way down more, stopping to taste at the nipples that stood up so enticingly, enjoying the sounds that it drew from Spencer. _Dieu_, he loved the sounds that Spencer made for him. The whimpers and whines, the mewls and moans. He loved all of it. Those sounds grew louder when Remy ran his tongue down the center of Spencer's stomach. He stopped to flick his tongue in at his bellybutton, smiling when it made Spencer jerk as if it tickled, and then Remy went to what he truly wanted.

Spencer's cock was as beautiful as the rest of him, long and slender, with just a light dusting of hair around the base. Remy braced his hands on either side of Spencer's hips and he nosed at the crease of Spencer's leg, breathing in the thick musk that sat down here. It was potent down here, a combination of all the scents that made up Spencer. Above him, he heard Spencer let out a gasp at the same time that he let his legs fall open a little more. Any embarrassment he'd shown earlier was gone. He opened himself for his alpha without hesitation. Remy rewarded that by leaning in and nuzzling at the base of Spencer's cock. That elicited a whining moan that had Remy chuckling. "I love how y' smell, little one." Remy breathed against the aching flesh in front of him. He flicked his tongue out and ran it up the length of Spencer's cock, catching the drop of fluid that sat at the tip. The flavor exploded on his tongue and Remy's moan echoed with Spencer's.

He settled himself down between Spencer's knees and looked up the length of him, seeing the flush that was building on Spencer's skin, the way he was starting to move. He looked like some debauched angle lying in just Remy's coat with all that pale skin showing. Bruises marked Spencer's skin here and there that Remy knew he was responsible for. He could see some on his hips, faint marks of his fingers, and he'd left a mark or two on his way down Spencer's body. Had there ever been a more beautiful sight than the one that was stretched out before him here?

Letting out a ragged breath, Remy unhooked his robe, tossing it somewhere off to the side. He didn't really care where it landed. He was enjoying the way that Spencer's eyes lit at the sight of him and the hungry look that came there as those eyes darted down to Remy's cock, which stood out proudly. An idea came to Remy and he smirked. Then he leaned back and settled himself back against a mound of blankets. He propped himself up just right on them and then he let his legs splay out, giving Spencer the perfect view as he wrapped his hand around his cock and started to stroke. Remy could smell the burst of lust that rolled off his mate. It was echoed in the growing hunger on Spencer's face, in the breath that shuddered out of him and the way that he licked his lips.

"Is dis what y' want?" Remy asked huskily, sliding his hand over his flesh and down to where his knot sat. He ran his fingers over it and moaned. "Ah, _Dieu_. Do y' want dis, little one? Hm?"

Spencer was sitting up now, propped up on his elbows, and he whined in answer to that. His long body was practically vibrating with his need. Their playing around had helped to bring on that next wave. Remy could see it in his body and in his eyes. He could _smell_ it. Forcing himself to let go of his cock, he held that hand out towards Spencer. "C'mon an get it den, Spencer. C'mon up here."

As Spencer crawled up into his lap, Remy had to admit that this was one of his better ideas. He helped Spencer to get settled with a leg on either side of him while he drew his own legs up just a bit and then Remy was using one hand to hold himself steady while Spencer sank down onto him and Remy stopped thinking at all. Spencer lost any inhibitions in that moment and it was glorious. Remy didn't think he'd ever been so turned on by anything as he was by the sight of Spencer riding him, head tipped back to expose the long column of his throat, with Remy's trench coat splayed out around him. When Spencer pushed down hard and Remy pushed up, sliding his knot inside, their cries twined together to echo through the room.

* * *

><p><em>So I know that so far I'm setting up a sort of theme, ending each chapter all smutty like, lol, but the next chapter is going to jump ahead to the end of Spencer's heat, so we might actually get to real plot at that point! :D I hope you guys liked this chapter and thank you so much for the reviews you've given for the last two. I continue to be amazed by how much this is being enjoyed. I never expected anyone to like it so much! In fact, I almost scrapped the first chapter before I even posted it :) I just wasn't sure if it was good or not. I'm glad that IntoTheWilds made me keep it, lol.<em>

_Also, before I forget, there's a new poll up to question what you guys think Spencer's mutation should be in this story. Please vote and let me know what you think. This is a short poll, I won't keep it up long because the next chapter is supposed to involve his mutation, so I'll have to have it figured out. Thanks for your help! Until next time, m'dears!_


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter was going to be a little longer, but it was starting to get exceedingly long, so I went ahead and cut it off here instead of where I'd planned. Lucky for you guys, that means the next chapter shouldn't take long to get up, lol!_

* * *

><p>The average cycle for Spencer usually followed a specific pattern each time. The pre-cycle phase, the heat itself, and then the after-cycle phase. The pre-cycle phase was when he would eat to build up his body's reserves and then fast to make sure that his insides were empty and ready for what was to come. Always, the day after his fasting, he would wake up with that pleasant ache that started low in his belly and his thighs, warning him that things had begun. The first day was spent with the heat building, the next two days were nothing but wave after wave of heat, and the last day was a gradual come-down. That was four days, total, for the heat to come and go. The fifth day was usually spent resting and the sixth and seventh was for his body readjusting and his appetite coming back. Those two days didn't <em>require<em> him to be at home or in seclusion anymore. The only reason he stayed home on those days was because the Bureau required all omegas in heat to take a week off from work.

It wasn't any real surprise that this heat cycle wasn't like normal. The fact that it was six weeks early, and brought on solely by Remy's presence, had warned him that things wouldn't go like normal. He had a rapid buildup in the hospital that day, and the heat stayed strong for almost forty eight hours, after which it went almost as quickly as it came and left him completely and utterly spent. He'd barely taken any sustenance during those two days. If it hadn't been for Remy pushing him, he would've had even less. But while his alpha seemed to enjoy Spencer challenging him in other things, even arguing with him, the one area that he wouldn't budge was on Spencer's health. He could be firm or coaxing as the situation called for. Whatever it took, he made sure at least some of the smoothies he ordered got into Spencer. Of course, Spencer took great pleasure in doing anything he could to distract Remy.

Omegas were closer to their primal selves when in heat. That was why they generally lost their voices completely when a wave struck. It also stole away their sense of more human inhibitions. The self-consciousness that Spencer usually carried in his day to day life had been nowhere in evidence at the strongest points of his heat.

When he came down, he came down hard. He'd curled up in the middle of their nest and just let himself drift off to sleep. There were moments here and there that he had a vague memory of things happening around him or even hands on him. He knew who it was, though, and the exhausted omega relaxed into his alpha's care with complete trust that he would be safe and well cared for.

After almost eighteen straight hours of sleep, he finally woke feeling rested. He was also achy, dirty, and hungry.

He pointedly ignored Remy's low chuckles when he stumbled his way out of bed. First thing in the morning was never Spencer's best time. It usually took a shower and some coffee to get him running on alert. Some days he could do without the shower to wake him up, if he had to, but the coffee was a necessity. This morning, the shower felt exceptionally good. Spencer luxuriated underneath the warm spray. He usually came out of his heat feeling tired and achy, but not like this. This was very different than what he was used to. Then again, this was the first heat he'd ever gone through with an alpha here to take care of him. In some ways the ache was worse and in others it was so much better. As Spencer tipped his head under the spray of the shower he knew it didn't matter how achy his body was. He'd take that ache a thousand times over to never again have to feel that empty ache that came after an unfulfilled heat. Nothing ever hurt so much as the empty feeling inside when your body was screaming to be filled, when your heart and your very soul were demanding to be claimed, and there was nothing. No one there to take care of you. No one there to fill those empty places. It hurt to be trapped in your bed in the grip of your heat and know that no one was going to answer your cries.

This had been so very different from that. Remy had taken care of him. He'd been there for every bit of it, taking care of Spencer in every way possible so that Spencer didn't have to. He made sure that Spencer kept hydrated and as nourished as possible. A hint of a blush tinted Spencer's cheeks even here alone in the shower as he thought of the ways that Remy had resorted to just to get Spencer to eat. He remembered curling up against Remy's chest and sucking at Remy's fingers like some nursing pup after the man had dipped his fingers into one of the smoothies he'd ordered.

Remy had also made sure that Spencer got up sometimes, that he took a moment to use the bathroom and take care of his body. He'd even pulled him into the shower twice and climbed in with him to wash them both. Of course, both times things ended up being more than just cleaning, but that was just to be expected.

That empty feeling that Spencer had gotten so used to was finally gone. In its place was this steady sort of warmth in him that Spencer knew had to be the mating bond he'd heard about. The strength of that bond varied with each mated pair. No one knew a whole lot about it, though. Mated pairs didn't really go around talking about something so intimate with other people. Spencer had been there once when someone had asked Aaron about it and he'd watched his Unit Chief get this soft sort of smile and say "It's not really something that can be explained. It just, is." At the time, Spencer hadn't understood that. His mind was too scientific to understand something that 'just is'. He dealt with facts and information. Now—now he thought he finally might understand. He wasn't sure if he had the right words to explain this, either. It wasn't like he could hear Remy's thoughts, or had some direct line to the man's emotions. It was just this feeling inside of him that told him that Remy was alive. Alive and well, somewhere close by. It had grown stronger over the past couple days. With each coupling it seemed that their mating bond was a little more cemented.

Leaning back against the shower wall, Spencer sighed and just let the water spray over him. His brain wasn't quite awake yet and already it felt too full of things. There was so much that they needed to figure out now and he had no idea how they were going to do it. How on earth were a federal agent and one of the X-Men supposed to build any sort of life together? How could they do it without one or the other giving up everything? Spencer wasn't so selfish that he was going to force Remy to give up his life just so he could keep his. But he didn't want to walk away from his own life, either. He'd worked damn hard to get where he was! He'd fought to make it where he was at the Bureau. He'd fought against the people in college who had known his omega status and had tried to convince him that he should focus more on other things, not in making big dreams that would change when his alpha came along.

Society had come a long way in their treatment of alpha and omega pairs. There'd been a time when omegas had been considered nothing more than their alpha's property. Omegas were kept at home as housewives and breeders, raising the children and maintaining the home. They didn't work, didn't do anything that didn't involve taking care of their family. There wasn't much that was written about male omegas in that time. Because omegas were primarily women, their rights had advanced as women's rights had, just slightly slower. But eventually, bit by bit, the laws were changed, and omegas became recognized as more than just property. They gained the same freedom that other women—and men—had.

There were still some, though, that believed that an omega's place was in the home. In their alpha's bed, more specifically. Just like there were people who felt that women shouldn't have the rights they did or that people of color shouldn't have the rights they did. There were bigots and racists everywhere. Spencer had encountered quite a few over the years working at the BAU. They were in all different corners of the country and while some were harmless, some were dangerous.

For the most part, the ones he'd dealt with in college were harmless. There had been some dangerous ones here and there that he'd quickly learned to avoid. It was because of all them that he'd fought so hard to make sure he always had the money to pay for his scent suppression meds. Once he hit the Bureau, he never had to worry about affording them again. The Bureau paid for his monthly supply and the knowledge of his status was kept on a small scale. The director, of course, and his section chief, as well as his unit chief and the rest of the team. Other than that, no one knew.

_They're going to know now_. Spencer sighed at that. There'd be no hiding his scent now. Scent suppression meds only worked when the omega wasn't mated. Once they mated and their scent mingled with that of their partner, there was no covering it up anymore. The meds wouldn't work. Any alpha or omega who got near him would be able to scent him now and know what he was. How was that going to work on the job? Part of his deal with working for the Bureau was that he took heat suppression meds. They'd never spoken of what would happen if he ever mated. He'd told them clearly that he didn't want a mate and they'd seemed to happily accept that. What would they do now that he had? Spencer didn't know of a single mated omega that went out into the field—without their alpha. Even then, there was only one couple that Spencer knew of where the omega actually went out with her alpha, and they rarely ever went into the field.

Spencer sighed again and shook his head. This wasn't going to all be figured out standing in the shower.

He shut the water off and grabbed the towel off the rack right outside the shower. When he stepped out, he looked at the clothes he'd set down on the counter to wait for him and gave another small shake of his head. That was just another way that Remy apparently took care of him. Remy had explained to him this morning when Spencer had first woken up that he'd used Spencer's phone to send a text to Derek, asking that Spencer's things be delivered here to the hotel. Once they'd arrived, one of the staff had brought them upstairs. Remy had wanted Spencer to be able to have his thing when he came out of his heat. The gesture was appreciated. It felt good to dress in his own clothes—_clean_ clothes. The ones he'd been wearing before were not only extremely dirty now, they were also pretty much ruined. The only things that had really survived this had been his socks and shoes.

Clean, dressed, teeth brushed and hair brushed back, and at least somewhat awake if not entirely alert, Spencer finally emerged from the bathroom. He stood for a moment in the doorway and looked around the hotel room in surprise. It looked like Remy had been busy while he'd been in there. Their dirty dishes were gone, clothes had been picked up off the floor, and the windows were open wide so that the room smelled less like sweat and sex. Their bags were sitting neatly on top of the dresser. Remy himself was fully dressed and stretched out in a chair by the window, long legs kicked up so that his booted feet rested on the sill, and he was cradling his phone against his ear. There was a faint hint of smoke in the air around him that told Spencer the man had been smoking. He resisted wrinkling his nose.

The sound of him walking into the room had Remy's eyes turning towards him. Despite everything going on right now and everything ahead of them, Spencer couldn't help the way his insides melted at the way Remy seemed to light up at the sight of him. Though logically, Spencer supposed he could see what Remy had meant when he said there was too much of the devil in his eyes for people to like, he personally found them insanely attractive. Especially when Remy was inside of him and the red took on this sort of glow. They were just, beautiful, and how people couldn't see that, he didn't quite understand. Then again, what part of the man wasn't beautiful? The omega part of him was more than pleased with that and Spencer had to blush as that part of him noted what beautiful children Remy would sire.

Remy saw that blush and his grin grew a little wider. Spencer was saved from any comments, though, by whoever was on the phone. They said something that made Remy chuckle. "Aint dat de truth? Remy don't care none. He can bitch all he wants."

That was an interesting quirk in his speech. Spencer noted it and shrugged it away for later thought as he went over to the dresser and put his toiletries bag inside of the go-bag. Zipping the top flap shut, he turned back to the room, debating what to do. He found Remy still watching him, and it wasn't all that hard for Spencer to figure out just where those eyes had been. The man didn't look the least bit ashamed to be caught out staring at Spencer's ass. He actually grinned. Spencer wasn't sure whether to roll his eyes, shake his head, or laugh. He did not have enough coffee in him to be dealing with all of this.

When Remy gestured for him to come over, Spencer only debated a second before going over. Remy hooked the other nearby chair with his foot and pulled it towards him and Spencer took the hint, folding himself down into the chair. He sat sideways and brought his feet up into the chair, knees curled up to his chest. He hugged his arms around his waist and sort of snuggled down into his sweater. The whole time Remy watched him and Spencer knew that that was going to take some getting used to. He generally avoided attention and he wasn't used to being under such watchful eyes. But Remy watched him all the time. Spencer had thought that maybe it was something to do with his heat and the alpha in Remy needing to keep him under watch while like that. Apparently not.

"Not sure yet, cher." Remy said into the phone, turning himself just a little more towards Spencer. "Let me talk to Spencer and see what he wants to do, yeah? We'll call y' back in a bit." And without a goodbye, Remy ended the call and slipped his phone down into his pocket. His voice warmed and softened just the slightest bit as he said "Y' look like y'r feeling a bit better."

Spencer gave a small nod. "I am, thank you. Though, I could do with some coffee." A corner of his mouth quirked up in a shy, half smile. "I'm not generally coherent until after a shower and coffee."

"I'll make sure to remember dat." Remy teased. He pushed his one boot against the side of the window, tipping his chair back a bit. "How y' feel bout going out an grabbing some breakfast, den? We could get outta dis hotel room fo' a bit and y' can meet _mes amis_ nice an proper like."

Almost instantly Spencer's good mood seemed to evaporate and all the thoughts he'd been trying so hard to avoid came rushing back in. Things that he'd only halfway let himself think about in the shower. They were going to have to leave this room today. Spencer was going to have to walk out into the world today without the safety of his scent suppressors in his system. He wasn't going to be able to hide who he was. Any alpha or omega they passed was going to know just what he was. He didn't know if he was ready for that. "Can't we…can't we eat here?" He asked, his voice more timid than it ever had been in his life.

The look on Remy's face turned softer and warmed by compassion. "We could." He agreed in a gentle voice. "_Mais_ we gotta leave de room sometime. We can't hide out here fo'ever."

Embarrassment had Spencer ducking his head. He dropped his eyes down towards his lap and tried not to squirm under Remy's look. To his own surprise, he found himself explaining without the usual shyness that prompted him to keep quiet in moments like this. "I don't know if I can face people out there yet."

"What do y' mean?"

His eyes darted up towards Remy's face and he was reminded just how little Remy knew about him and about his life. "I've taken scent suppressors for a long time, Remy. Practically from puberty onwards. Taking them was a condition of me even joining the Bureau."

Remy's lip curled up in disgust. "Dey required y' to take dem just to work dere?"

"Of course." Spencer shrugged one shoulder dismissively. That part of things had always seemed logical and practical to him. "It makes it easier when people don't know that the agent they're dealing with is an omega. Knowing they're dealing with an omega tends to make things just slightly difficult; people still have issues seeing omegas in any position that holds any kind of power at all. If they'd known they were dealing with a _male_ omega, it would've made it even more difficult. People aren't…" He cleared his throat, his eyes slanting down to the side again. "The idea of a male omega is something not many people understand." That was an understatement. Spencer was surprised sometimes by how many people thought that male omegas were just myths.

He heard as Remy lowered his chair back flat on the ground once more. Glancing up, he watched as Remy drew his feet down to the ground and then sat forward. One hand reached out and curled lightly around Spencer's ankle. Surprisingly, he didn't feel the need to pull away as he so often did when people touched him. He didn't think on it long, though. Remy's eyes caught his and held his attention. "Y' aint got no reason to be ashamed of who y' are, cher."

"I'm not ashamed." Spencer argued quickly. He wasn't! "I just, I don't like to deal with the hassle. It's the same thing as you wearing your sunglasses just to answer the door for room service."

Remy dipped his head in acknowledgement of that hit. "Point taken." His hand slipped underneath the hem of Spencer's pants to rub at the skin of his ankle. "Still, y' aint gotta deal with dat hassle alone. Y'r not alone anymore, Spencer. Do y' really t'ink I'm gonna let anyone cause trouble?"

No, of course Remy wouldn't. No alpha would let anyone cause trouble with their mate. Spencer closed his eyes and drew in a breath. Remy was right, they couldn't hide out in here forever. He was going to have to face the outside world at some point. Why delay the inevitable? Best to just get out there and get this over with. _Don't be a coward,_ he scolded himself. _After your speech about being so independent, do you really want Remy to think you're that weak that you'll hide out in a hotel room rather than face people?_

_Don't be such a baby, _a different voice hissed, whispering up from the recesses of his mind. _Quit your sniveling and man up!_

Spencer shoved that voice back into the box that he kept it in, but he squared his shoulders all the same. "All right." He said in a voice much steadier than he really felt. "Let's go get some breakfast and meet your friends." And hopefully this wouldn't end up one giant disaster.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later the pair was making their way out of the front of the hotel. Remy had text his friends once Spencer had agreed to go out and they'd agreed to meet a few blocks down the road at a Denny's. That worked for Spencer. At least if he was going to leave the security of the hotel room, he was going to have some good food, and he'd always had a soft spot for Denny's. He and his mother had used to like to go there on Saturday mornings when she was having a good day. It had been years since he'd actually taken the time to go to one.<p>

Because it was so close, the two men had opted to walk, wanting to stretch their legs out a little and get into the fresh air. Spencer had more than a few muscles that could really use a bit of a stretch. He also had a few that could do with a good, long soak in a hot tub, as he was quickly learning. Remy, damn that man, tried to look sympathetic when he noticed Spencer's slight limp, but only managed to look pleased and just a bit smug. Spencer glared at him even as his cheeks warmed. "Be quiet." He grumbled

Remy held his hands up peacefully. "I aint said a word."

"You didn't have to." Spencer shot back, sidestepping around a couple that was getting out of a cab. He stepped back up to Remy's side and shook his head at the man. "You're body language practically screams alpha smugness."

"Alpha smugness?" Instead of being offended, Remy let out a delighted laugh.

"Yes. That purely alpha response at having thoroughly claimed what's considered yours."

Still laughing, Remy stepped up close and slung an arm around Spencer's shoulder, catching him off guard. He surprised Spencer even more by tugging him in and kissing the side of his head. "I aint de only one looking a bit smug, cher."

Color tinted Spencer's cheeks. Still, he found himself leaning in to Remy's touch, not away from it. "Yes, well, you're also not the only one with instinctive responses. Alphas and omegas are, by nature, much more in tune to the primal parts of their brain. We access more of the hindbrain, also known as the reptilian brain, than betas do. It's rather fascinating, actually. I took courses on it when I was in college."

"Dat reminds me, I been meaning to ask y' what y'r doctorate's in?" Remy asked as he steered them around a group of people and up towards the entrance of Denny's just ahead.

"Which one?"

The look of surprise on Remy's face had Spencer's lips twitching with a smile. His mate was grinning when he reached out to open the door of the restaurant, holding it open and gesturing Spencer in. "Why am I not surprised to know y' got more dan one?" He asked, following Spencer inside. Their conversation was cut off for a moment as they were greeted by the hostess. Remy smiled charmingly at her, his hand settling into the small of Spencer's back. "We're meeting our party here. Should be under Summers or LeBeau."

She smiled back brightly at him. "Of course. They're already here, gentlemen, just right back this way."

"_Merci, mademoiselle_."

She led them through the slightly crowded restaurant and back towards a big rounded booth at the very back where Spencer could see three people waiting for them. His usual nerves that always came at meeting new people were starting to flare and he didn't even notice as he moved himself just the slightest bit closer to his mate. He hated meeting new people and that sensation seemed to be even worse than normal. These weren't just people that he was meeting once and wouldn't have to see again. They were Remy's friends—one of them a person so close that Remy considered him _family_. And, if his guesses were right, they were also potential X-Men. That just brought on a whole new layer of complication to an already insane mess. Spencer knew what image he presented to people. He knew he looked younger than his age and he, in the eyes of other people, he dressed more like a college professor than an FBI agent. He was scrawny, uncoordinated, awkward, shy, and he tended to talk far too much, especially when flustered. How on earth was he supposed to make a good impression on them? More to the point, why did it matter so much to him that he did?

Spencer would've been perfectly content to sort of fade back a bit, cowardly though it may be. He'd gotten used to sort of standing behind his friends—not _hiding_, not really—when they met new people at the various stations they traveled to. They acted like a kind of barrier between him and everyone else. It saved him from having to shake hands or be forced to interact with people unless he truly wanted to. Right now, they weren't here to act as that buffer for him, and he was perfectly content to use Remy in their place. Only, his mate wasn't letting him. Remy had his hand in the small of Spencer's back as they walked, and when Spencer started to slow his steps to try and casually fall back just slightly, Remy responded by sliding his hand over Spencer's back to his hip, drawing him in close against Remy's side and holding him in place.

There was no chance for Spencer to try and move at all. They'd reached the table by then and the three people there were all looking up at them and smiling. Spencer completely missed whatever it was the hostess said as she set a few menus on the table. He was too busy looking over the people in the booth. The booth itself was situated like a half circle. At the right, right on the end, was a slender man with pink sunglasses and dark hair. He held himself ramrod straight, with a bearing that reminded Spencer so much of Aaron Hotchner. Serious, cautious, and with an edge that said he was ready for trouble in an instant. Beside him was a redheaded woman who had a warm smile and bright eyes that showed both curiosity and intelligence as well as something else, this way of looking at him that made him feel like she was looking _in_ him. He'd seen that kind of look before and knew that she had to have some form of telepathy. Only telepaths had that particular look to them. The one that said they saw more than just the outside. They could see things that you tried to keep hidden, even from yourself. Spencer gave a quick fortification to his mental shields and hoped that she didn't try anything. She was turned in ever so slightly to the man beside her in a way that might seem slight, yet spoke volumes. These two were a couple.

The other man, who was sitting on the other side of the woman, was the only person that Spencer knew he could place a name to. This _had_ to be the one that Remy had been talking about—Logan. The one that was like a brother to him. It took about two seconds for Spencer to catch the scent that told him the man was an alpha. A really, really strong alpha. Spencer leaned in just a little closer to Remy, consciously this time, his inner omega making a very clear statement that, judging by the amusement that flashed into those bright blue eyes, was understood.

The little twitch to his lips told Spencer that Remy had caught the exchange and he, too, understood what it meant. He knew his omega was making sure there was no doubt just what alpha he was here with and it warmed him inside. In response, he gave Spencer's hip a squeeze before gesturing him down into the booth. Spencer heard Remy request two coffees from the waitress and then he was slipping down into the booth at Spencer's side, effectively trapping the profiler in between him and the other alpha. It should've been strange and uncomfortable to be put between the two. But Spencer had spent years being automatically placed in a safe spot between two alphas who unconsciously sought to protect him no matter where they were. Besides, he knew that Remy trusted Logan—he had to, or else he wouldn't be comfortable letting Spencer in beside him, though the booth was big enough that there was still a bit of space between them—and knowing that Remy trusted him helped Spencer to relax.

Remy laid a hand on Spencer's thigh and gave a reassuring squeeze, probably able to pick up on his stress in his scent or something. "Spencer, cher, I'd like y' to meet _mes amis_." Lifting his free hand, he started at the slender man at the end and pointed to each one as he listed their names. "Dis is Scotty, Jeannie, an Logan. Guys, dis is Dr. Spencer Reid."

"God, no." The slender guy said, glaring at Remy. His look turned friendlier when he turned towards Spencer. "Please, ignore Remy's childish nicknames. I'm Scott and the woman beside me here is my wife, Jean."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Jean said. The way she smiled as she said it was open an honest and told him that she really meant what she said.

Logan sat back and rested one of his arms over the back of the seat, his other hand holding a mug of coffee. "A doctor, huh? You look a little young to be a doctor."

It was kind of amusing to watch the way that Jean smacked at his arm and shot him a scandalized look, whispering "Logan!" sharply. Spencer wasn't really bothered by the question. He'd heard that too many times in his life for it to really pack too much of a sting. Plus, Logan hadn't said it with derision or skepticism like some people did. A hint of teasing, maybe. Once, Spencer wouldn't have recognized the sound. He wouldn't have realized that he was being teased a little. Years with the team, and with Derek in particular, had taught him to recognize that sometimes people didn't really mean everything to be taken literally, and sometimes they were just playing around with him. There were still times that he didn't quite get it but he was getting better. He was pretty sure right now that Logan was teasing him. Because of that, he smiled, though it was still shy. "I'm twenty eight. Not that young."

Their hostess returned to the table then with a pot of coffee and she filled the mugs by Spencer and Remy as well as topped off the others. She left them after letting them know that their waitress would be with them shortly.

Once she was gone, Jean picked the conversation back up, stirring her coffee as she watched Spencer prepare his. "Twenty eight still seems young to have a doctorate." She commented. "Your parents must be proud of you."

She had no way of knowing how much the last part stung. Spencer tried to cover his flinch by reaching out for the little holder in the table where the sugar packets were. "It is actually considered rather young." He admitted, falling back on facts to try and distract from his own uncomfortable emotions. "The average student takes 8.2 years to work through a PhD program. Commonly they don't earn their doctorate until around age thirty three. I was considered exceptionally young when I obtained my first."

"Your _first_?" Scott asked. One slender eyebrow arched over his sunglasses.

Spencer nodded, adding his sugar to his coffee. "Yes. I have three. Mathematics, chemistry and engineering. I also have BA's in psychology, sociology and philosophy." He looked up then, crumpling up his empty wrappers, and found the whole table staring at him. Even Remy had turned towards him and was looking at him with surprise. Spencer blushed and ducked his head a little, shrugging one shoulder. "I started young. I got my first degree by fifteen and my first Ph.D. by sixteen."

That only made their shock grow. "You were in college at fifteen?" Jean asked.

"Technically, I started just a few months shy of fourteen." Spencer corrected her. "I graduated high school when I was twelve, but I had to wait a year before I could start college. There was a lot of paperwork and things involved in allowing a minor to attend college."

Abruptly remembering that Remy hadn't known any of this, Spencer nervously glanced up at him, not quite sure how his mate was going to take this. How would he feel about finding out just how intelligent Spencer was? Not everyone reacted favorably to that kind of news. He didn't get the chance to worry about it, though, or to even lecture himself for being worried, because one look at Remy's face showed him warmth and—was that pride?

Remy reached up and tucked a bit of Spencer's hair behind his ear, brushing his cheek as he went past. "I knew I was right when I called y' smart." He said it fondly, like it was a good thing, and some of Spencer's tension drained away.

A snort from Logan had them looking over at him. "Smart? Kid's a genius."

As always, that comment triggered what had become an automatic response in these situations, one that always amused his friends. Familiar words poured past his lips. "I honestly don't believe that intelligence can be accurately quantified. However, I do have an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, and the capability to read twenty thousand words per minute."

"But he aint a genius." Remy said dryly, his tone heavy with sarcasm.

Laughter erupted around the table and Spencer blushed. His blush grew even deeper when Remy wrapped an arm around his shoulders and kissed the side of his head. Pressed in to Remy's side, Spencer found himself smiling as well. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Once all of the basic things were out of the way, breakfast went by rather easily. Spencer didn't speak all that much. He didn't have to. The others at the table seemed pretty happy to carry the conversation. They entertained him with plenty of stories about Remy that had Spencer laughing and smiling. By the time the meal was done, he felt like he might actually know his mate a little bit better, and he was much more at ease around these three. They all seemed like nice people. Scott continued to remind him of Aaron, looking so serious most of the time, with a surprisingly sharp humor showing through every now and again. Jean was open and friendly, with bright curious eyes and a way of watching that was almost as sharp as any profiler, yet with that tender edge to it like JJ could get. Logan, well, it was easy to see just why Logan was one of Remy's best friends. There was just something about the man that was so easy to be around. The strange feeling of being around another alpha, one that wasn't mated, had quickly faded away once Spencer's inner omega and Remy's inner alpha had made sure that their claim on one another was known and recognized. Much as Spencer might be embarrassed to admit it to others, that primal part of him deep inside seemed to have taken Remy's word that this man was like family and had labeled him that way. Family. Safe.

All in all, their meal went by quickly and enjoyably, and by the time they were all done eating, Spencer was content as well as pleasantly full. Remy had made sure that Spencer had plenty to eat even when the genius had tried to be a little discreet about the food he'd ordered. It kind of gave Spencer a glimpse into his mate's sneakiness. Remy hadn't called him on his smaller order, hadn't questioned any of it, he'd simply ordered a large meal of his own and then unashamedly slipped bits of it to Spencer's plate when the genius was starting to run out. When Spencer realized what he was doing—and it was embarrassing, just how long it took him to figure it out—he'd flushed hotly, but a smile from Remy had kept him quiet.

Still, he didn't get away without any teasing. When the meal wrapped up and Spencer sat back a little in his seat, finally full for the moment, he found Scott and Jean eyeing him and his plate with discreet surprise, and Logan was grinning at him. The feral man sat back and spread his arm on the back of the seat between him and Spencer. "Been a long time since I've seen that." He said with amusement, gesturing to Spencer's empty plate. "There aint nothing quite like an after-heat hunger."

A blush hit Spencer's cheeks, but a hint of humor danced through him and with Remy's warm presence right up beside him, he found himself actually smiling a little. "You should see me beforehand."

"I don't know where you put it all." Jean said teasingly.

"He burns right through it." Remy said. He lifted one arm, slipping it over the back of the seat and, at the same time, around Spencer's shoulders, giving a lock of Spencer's hair a small tug on the way.

Spencer cast him a dry look, getting a grin in return, and then he turned to look at Jean once more. "He's right, I do." Despite the look he'd given Remy, as well as his usual inclination to avoid touch, Spencer found himself leaning in to his mate's side. "I have quite a few factors that cause me to burn through my food to begin with, but heat cycles burn up quite a bit of energy and the meal I've had here doesn't even begin to replace it."

"Omegas don't eat during deir heats." Remy explained. He adjusted his arm a little, better tucking Spencer in against him. "Dey sort of stock up beforehand an den replace what dey need afterwards."

"Don't eat?" That had Jean looking a little surprised. She was showing, in quite a few ways, just how little she really knew about omegas.

There was still a bit of red staining Spencer's cheeks at this open talk, he could feel it warming his face, but information was his thing and he never could resist instructing someone who wanted to know something. Jean's honest curiosity reached out to the part of Spencer that was always so eager to share the information that he knew. "Food is just one of the many things that falls to the wayside during a heat." He explained, sitting up just a little straighter. "With the chemicals that flood the omega system during a heat, the urge to mate overpowers almost all other urges. But it's more than that; it's a built in instinct. Omegas instinctively start to prepare for a heat before it even arrives. Eating more, stockpiling the energy and nutrients, and then fasting the day before the heat starts to make sure that the body is prepared for what's coming. It's sort of nature's way of making sure that the body is as prepared as possible for the time when answering certain needs isn't going to be feasible."

"Getting up to use de bathroom aint exactly possible when y'r knotted." Remy said with a grin.

Spencer cast him sharp look, keenly aware of where they were and how many people were nearby. He looked around to make sure that no one else had heard the blunt words and then lifted his eyes to Remy once more, who met his gaze with a grin and a look that told him just how completely unashamed the man was. "Are you always so bold?" Spencer murmured, blushing _yet again_.

Laughter echoed around the table and Remy's grin grew. "_Oui_."

"He really is." Scott said in voice that showed a dry sort of humor about it all. That only seemed to make the others laugh more.

The ringing of a cell phone cut into conversation. It took a second for Spencer to realize it was his and then he was quickly shifting and shuffling around until he could dig it out of the pocket that was pressed up against Remy. One look at the display wiped away any signs of good humor. "Excuse me," He told the table, tapping one hand against Remy's leg in a gesture to let him know that he needed out. "I'm sorry, I need to take this call."

Remy slipped easily out of the booth and held a hand out to Spencer, who took it and braced himself as while climbing out, even as he answered the call and brought the phone up to his ear. "Dr. Reid." He walked quickly away from the table, his whole attention focused on the phone he held, and the group watched him go. Remy kept an eye on him while slipping back down into his seat.

Logan didn't waste any time. As soon as Spencer was a safe distance away from the table, far enough that he couldn't hear them, the feral grinned broadly at Remy and announced "I like him."

Good humor tickled at the back of Remy's throat. He swallowed down his laugh and slanted a look over at his best friend, a hint of a smile touching his lips. "Dat's good, old man, cause we both know I live fo' y'r approval on t'ings."

The sarcasm only served to sharpen Logan's grin. "Damn straight, Gumbo."

Well used to the teasing between the two, Jean glossed right over it and added in her own opinion. "I like him, too." She looked over to where they could all clearly see Spencer standing right outside the front door, still talking into his cell phone. "He seems very sweet, and very shy."

"Most omegas are." Scott told her, tipping his head to smile down at her.

The snort slipped free before Remy could stop it. Spencer was sweet, most definitely, and sure he'd been shy here, but he could clearly remember the heated look in Spencer's eyes when he'd thrown that cup at the wall. His lips curved at that memory. "Spencer aint like most omegas." It was only fair to warn them of that, just as Spencer had warned him. Best that they all knew right up front what they were going to be getting into here and just how things were going to go. He had a rather strong feeling that Spencer wouldn't take to well to being treated like most omegas were. "He's bold and independent an he aint de type dat just wants to be ordered around or be submissive like de omegas y' see in de movies. He's got a life and a job…" best to get this over with, before Spencer gets back in here. He could spare him that, at least. "…at de FBI." He said it so casual, without a pause or a stutter, that it actually took them a second to register what he said. It gave him just enough time to keep on going so that they didn't even have a chance to protest right away. "Speaking of, time off is gonna be harder fo' him to get dan me, so I'm gonna take a bit of time an go back with him to figure t'ings out. Not quite sure how long dat's gonna take, or what's gonna happen." They hadn't really spent much time yet talking about what they were going to do beyond Spencer's initial speech about not wanting to give up his life. Remy had no idea what they'd figure out for their lives. He only knew that he couldn't just expect Spencer to give up his life.

"A _Fed_?" Jean asked with surprise. Her eyes darted over to where Spencer was still talking on his phone and then back over to Remy. "He's a federal agent?"

Surprisingly, Scott let out a low chuckle. His lips quirked up a little when he looked up at Remy. "After meeting his friends at the hospital, I kind of figured he had to be law enforcement somehow, and neither friend came off as just a cop to me. Leave it to you to not only go and bond the only male omega I've ever met, but one that's a part of the FBI. Does he have any idea who you are?"

Humor danced through Remy. He'd had a feeling that Scott would've figured things out. No matter how much he enjoyed giving the man shit, he never denied that Scott had a sharp mind that he kept hidden in there. There was more behind the man than the poster boy for good that he tried to portray. It was part of the reason why Remy liked him and why he tolerated some of the bullshit that Scott sent his way. It was also what had helped him to earn a bit of Remy's trust over the years—not something that was easily done. "_Oui_, he knows." Remy answered. His smile turned just slightly proud. "He went through m' pockets in de bathroom. Searched m' phone, too, an put de pieces together."

That had them laughing, as he'd known it would.

Movement over near the door had Remy turning and paying just a little more attention. He'd been keeping a constant eye on Spencer and he could see now as some people stopped right by his mate. They were two women and one man and it only took Remy a second to realize that at least one of them was an alpha or omega. The blond woman, he was guessing. Omega. He could see it in the way she tipped her head up, that slightly delicate looking _sniff_ she gave that said she was catching Spencer's scent, and in the shock on her face as she did. Just as he could clearly see how uncomfortable Spencer was. He was closing his phone, slipping it down into his pocket, at the same time that he took a step back like he was trying to distance himself from them. Instead of taking the hint and backing off, the blond actually stepped closer to him, her shock growing, and he saw her lips move as she said something. Behind her, her friends looked just as surprised, as well as something else that had tension snapping through Remy—disgust. The man was looking at Spencer with disgust clear on his face. That was too much for Remy. Already preparing to move at the sight of Spencer's discomfort, that disgusted look brought him to his feet even quicker. "Excuse me." He said absently to his friends. Then he was pushing his way through the crowd and over towards the door.

Spencer was just taking another step away from the group when Remy got outside. There was tension showing in the long lines of his body, barely there and most likely unnoticeable to anyone else. But Remy had studied that body quite a bit the past few days and he could see the tension in it. Just as he could see some of that tension ease when he called out "Hey, cher, y' out here makin' friends?"

It did Remy's ego a world of good to see Spencer relax at just the sound of his voice. Who wouldn't enjoy that feeling? Knowing that just your presence alone is enough to relax your partner. It had Remy standing just a little straighter as he moved directly over to Spencer. He didn't hesitate to walk right up to him and put a hand in the small of Spencer's back in what he knew was a very obvious show of support. He wasn't going for subtle. He knew he'd made the right choice when he felt Spencer actually lean back into his touch a little. A shy little smile softened Spencer's mouth and Remy found himself wanting to steal a kiss, to taste that smile against his own lips. Just when he was about to give into the urge—and why shouldn't he?—a voice cut into the quiet moment between them and abruptly reminded Remy of their audience and of the whole reason that he'd come out here to begin with. "You're an omega." The girl in front of them said. It was the same girl who had stepped closer to Spencer, the one that Remy knew now for sure was an omega. He could scent her, this close. The way she said those words suggested that it wasn't the first time she'd said them.

Tension ran down Spencer's body, easily felt under Remy's hand, but it didn't show on the outside. On the outside, he looked just as calm as before, and just as uncomfortable. Remy wanted to growl at the girl for making Spencer so uncomfortable. For upsetting him at all, really. He resisted the urge, though. Instead, he stepped in just a bit closer to Spencer and he let his smile both warm and sharpen into something that was both pleased and predatory all at the same time. He didn't say a word, just stood there at Spencer's side, offering him safety and comfort just with his presence. Something told him that the last thing that Spencer needed was for Remy to come in and just take over. The man needed to be able to stand up for himself. But that didn't mean that he had to do it alone.

Spencer seemed to realize that Remy wasn't going to step in, that he wasn't going to speak for him here, and he drew himself up a little bit without ever breaking contact with the hand on his back. In fact, he leaned in just the slightest bit until his shoulder was brushing up against Remy, and that contact seemed to help strengthen him even more. Some of the discomfort fell away and his chin lifted just the slightest bit in a gesture Remy recognized from earlier, one that said that Spencer was steeling himself for something he thought might not go that well but that he was prepared to handle. For all that, his answer to the woman was just two simple words. "I am."

"But…" The woman looked behind her at her friends, then back at Spencer, eyes darting between him and Remy and back again. "But you're a _boy_." She startled and drew up a little straighter, eyebrows winging upwards. "Or, are you? Have you always been a boy? Did you, I mean—did you have, like, surgery, or something?"

Temper flashed hot and bright in Remy. What the _hell_? Who the hell did this chick think she was? The rudeness of it, the sheer audacity, had Remy giving a low, furious growl.

At the sound of Remy's growl, Spencer leaned in to Remy just a little more, giving comfort now instead of seeking it. He kept his eyes on the woman, though, and Remy realized that Spencer hadn't actually tensed up at the question. He didn't seem to be upset about it at all! If anything, the small sigh that he gave suggested that he was a little disappointed by it, but not in the least bit surprised. Like he'd actually expected this question. Or had heard it before. "No, I didn't." He told the woman calmly. "I was born male."

"Seriously?" The other girl finally spoke up, her own shock prompting her to speak.

The guy's disgusted look grew a little. "A dude can't be an omega. That's just a myth."

The low growl from Remy was growing slightly with each word from these _idiots_. Spencer heard it and he surprised Remy by completely turning away from the others and focusing solely on Remy. He put them chest to chest, stepping right up to Remy so that they were pressed close, his head tipping back so that he could look right at Remy's sunglasses. One of his hands came up to rest on Remy's chest right over his heart. "Ignore them, Remy. It's fine. They don't know any better."

"Dat don't mean dey got de right to be assholes." Remy spat out. He looked past Spencer to glare hotly at the idiots that were still standing there watching them.

The guy stepped up by the omega girl and shot a glare right back at Remy. "Hey man, watch your mouth. Don't get all pissy with us cause your friend's a fucking freak."

There was no chance in hell of Spencer stopping him then. In one rapid, streamlined move, Remy stepped out and around Spencer, snagging the front of this asshole's shirt and twisting to slam him right up against the wall of the restaurant hard enough to make the guy's head bounce. Remy held the man still and leaned in close to growl right in his face, pleased at the way the man's eyes went wide with shock and fear and with how he pressed back against the wall when Remy got close. Good. Let the fucker be afraid. No one, _no one_, got to talk about Spencer like that! "Y' watch y'r fucking mouth, _homme_." Remy snarled at him. His grip tightened on the guy's shirt, earning him a very satisfying choking sound.

Spencer's warm hand settled on Remy's shoulder, sliding down his bicep, his long fingers curling there and not tugging, just holding on. Anchoring there firmly without attempting to actually restrain. "Remy." His voice was a low murmur in the silent air. No one else around them was talking. Everyone was watching the little tableau unfolding here. Remy kept track of them all, making sure no threats could get close, but Spencer ignored them completely in favor of pressing up against Remy's side, leaning in his space until Remy could not only feel him, but smell him, too, that delicious scent right there under his nose. Spencer tucked himself right in against Remy's side and the arm that wasn't holding up this bastard lifted almost of its own free will to wrap around Spencer and hold him close in an instinctive response. Immediately, Spencer laid his head against Remy's shoulder, burrowing in against his neck in a gesture that was both submissive and soothing, and Remy knew that was the omega's intent, to play up those traits to soothe his alpha's temper. Warm breath puffed across his skin. "Let him go, Remy. He's not worth it."

_Manipulative little shit_. Remy thought fondly. Spencer was shamelessly playing him here. The worst part was, it was working. He huffed out a breath and slanted a look down at his mate. "Y'r a sneaky little shit, y'know?"

There was no temper in his tone, only fondness and amusement, and Spencer must've heard that because he relaxed a little more. There was a soft huff of breath against Remy's neck that he thought might be a small chuckle. "It'll keep you on your toes." Spencer said.

Remy let out a low laugh. God bless sassy little omegas! Shaking his head, he gave in just enough to kiss the top of Spencer's head. Then he turned his attention back to the man who had been silently pressed against the wall this whole time. The guy was still looking at him with wide, terrified eyes, but there was a pleading look to them now that he kept darting Spencer's way, telling Remy that the man knew his safety was dependent on this quiet young man pressed close to Remy. Smirking, Remy tightened his grip a little, making the man give a small little yelp. "Dis little 'fucking freak' just saved y'r ass, _homme_." Remy said. His tone was hard and harsh, a definite threat. "I suggest y' learn to watch y'r mouth in de future. De next time, y' might not get so lucky. Insulting an omega right in front of deir alpha is a damn stupid t'ing to do." He gave one last push, one little slam against the wall, and then he let go and stepped back, his other arm keeping Spencer held close to him. "Now get de hell outta here."

It was amusing to see how quickly the man scrambled away. Remy rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. Then he turned his attention back to the warm bundle still pressed close. His other arm came down and around Spencer as well so that his omega was now cradled against him. Spencer's arms slid under his coat, around his waist, his slender form snuggling into Remy's. There was a change in his scent, a definite spike of lust at being pressed together, but something else as well that took Remy just a second to figure out and place. His charm gave him the clue to what it was. Remy resisted the urge to chuckle. Spencer was _embarrassed_. Not surprising, really. He'd already showed in so many ways just how shy he was. Especially about his status as an omega. This altercation had probably embarrassed him from the start. Snuggling up with his alpha for anyone to see, where anyone with eyes would be able to recognize and figure out just what he and Remy were to one another, it only served to make him more embarrassed. It didn't stop him, though. He hadn't let that embarrassment stop him at all and Remy felt his pride in his mate grow. Bending a bit, he rubbed his cheek over Spencer's hair. "_Désolé_, little one. De fucker just pissed me off."

"I know." Spencer was still pressed in against Remy's neck, breathing him in, and it made his voice slightly muffled. "You're going to have to get used to it sometime, though. Things like that are probably going to happen frequently. I warned you—people don't know how to react to a male omega."

There was something underneath his tone that had Remy pulling him in a little closer. He ignored the audience still watching them, ignored even his friends nearby, and he kissed Spencer's hair once more. Was this what Spencer had dealt with growing up? It would explain the scent suppressors. If people like this were an example of how others reacted—and Spencer's resignation to their questions and comments suggested that this was far more common than Remy liked—then it was no wonder that he'd been so worried about coming out in public.

A thousand different things passed through Remy's mind right then. Insults against people who thought they could talk to him this way, promises of protection, words of affection. But this wasn't the time or the place for it. So Remy did the only thing he could. He shifted Spencer a little, tucking him more against his side than his front, and he said "Breakfast is all done. Why don't we head on back to de hotel?" He lifted his eyes, catching his friends' gazes so that they knew his next words were for them as well as Spencer. "We've got a few t'ings to take care of, y' and I, and _mes amis_ have a bit of a trip ahead of dem to get back home."

It looked like Jean was going to say something, some kind of protest no doubt, but Scott surprised them by reaching out to put a hand on her arm, silencing her, and he gave Remy a slow nod.

Remy nodded back at him. He cast one last look to Logan, the two exchanging a grin and a 'see-ya-later' all in one look, and then Remy turned him and Spencer and set out in the direction of their hotel.

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter: Remy meets Spencer's friends<em>

_Thanks, everyone, for your reviews and support! I've been out of it for a while now, I know, but I'm back :) I'll try not to let so long go between updates, but I'm not making any promises as to WHEN. Every time I do that I end up making a liar out of myself, lol._

_Don't forget to R&R! Let me know what you think. My muse-Remy thrives on your reviews ;) LOL_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry, not a long one I know, but I hope you like it!_

* * *

><p>When Remy took them back to the hotel to 'take care of a few things', Spencer had assumed that it meant they were going to finally sit down and really talk about what they were going to do. He'd figured they'd settle in and get some things squared away together and he'd tried to prepare himself for it the whole way back. What he hadn't been prepared for was for Remy to tell him to go ahead and call his friends, and then for Remy to pack up all their stuff while Spencer talked to Derek and found out that, <em>surprise<em>!, the team was still in town waiting on him. The surprises kept growing when Remy told him that he'd fly back to DC with them, and then again when Aaron actually _agreed._ It all happened so quickly Spencer still felt like his head was spinning when he and Remy caught a cab away from their hotel. They hadn't even had a chance to talk about the incident in front of the restaurant!

That was how Spencer found himself here, standing with Remy at his side outside of the BAU jet, watching as the Cajun gave a low whistle and smirked at him. "Y' BAU folks, y' sure know how to travel in style, _oui_?"

Spencer's smile was shy and just slightly nervous. Without realizing it, he inched just a little closer to Remy, instinctively seeking out the comfort and reassurance of his mate. He'd been on edge since the incident outside the restaurant and it had only grown worse the closer they got to being around his friends. It just seemed like it was one thing right after another worrying him since his heat had ended. Worry about going out in public again, worry about what was going to happen between them, worry about having a mate now, worry about meeting his mate's friends/family, worry about that moment of public confrontation, worry about how Remy was going to react once the realization sunk in that this was something common, worry that his mate wouldn't want to put up with this, worry about bringing his mate to meet the team…the list went on and on and on. There were so many things that he was worrying about that it felt like there was little room left inside of him for anything else. There was a small part of him, the part of his omega self that he had learned long ago to lock away, that wanted nothing more than to be back in his little nest in the hotel room, free of worry and safe in the sheltered protection of his alpha.

That moment of wishful thinking was enough to have Spencer's spine stiffening. _Man up_! That achingly familiar voice reminded him. _No son of mine is going to be some pathetic little weakling. Quit whining and face your problems like a man_! Spencer responded instinctively to that voice. His spine stiffened a little more and he drew just the slightest bit away from Remy.

Remy watched it happen. He saw as Spencer straightened, saw the way his shoulders squared like there was a heavy weight settling over him that he was fighting to stand up underneath. He saw the way that Spencer's face became a calm mask and his eyes were shielded by those thick lashes, a learned defense to shield eyes that showed too much emotion. Even Spencer's scent shifted in response to the shield of control that the young omega wrapped around himself. Remy watched it all and fought back the urge to growl at seeing just how badly someone had damaged the beautiful person at his side.

Once he had himself under control once more, Spencer lifted his head and smiled slightly at Remy, looking like his usual shy self. "Ready for this?"

A cocky grin met his question. None of Remy's thoughts or concerns for his mate showed on the outside. He tipped his head just enough that he could wink at Spencer over his sunglasses. "Let's get dis show on de road."

Spencer shook his head and smiled as he led Remy up to the jet. He had a feeling this might get a bit interesting.

It wasn't any real surprise that everyone was already there. What did surprise him—and really, it shouldn't have, and how stupid was he right now that he hadn't even thought of this?—was the firm hand that Remy placed on his shoulder, drawing him in tight against his alpha's body, keeping him held as close as he could while still allowing them enough space to walk. Spencer could feel the tension in him and it took just a second to place why. When he finally did, he mentally cursed himself for his stupidity and then actually pushed himself even closer to Remy. How could he have not thought about this? He'd gotten so used to being around Derek and Aaron and seeing them interact with other people without their alpha status causing trouble. He hadn't stopped to think about what it might be like to bring a new alpha, one that had mated with a person both Aaron and Derek both treated like family, onto this confined space that was essentially a part of their territory.

"_Merde_, cher." Remy turned his head, a small scowl on his face. "Y' couldn't have warned me dat dere's _two_ alphas here?"

Oh, _shit_. He was really on a roll here, wasn't he? How many ways was he going to mess this all up? Not only had he not even thought about how things might go with introducing them all, he hadn't even thought about warning Remy about how many alphas would be here! Spencer couldn't believe his stupidity. There was no excuse for this kind of behavior. He was a smart man and he'd done plenty of extensive study of alphas and omegas while he was getting his BA in psychology. He knew all about territoriality and the possessive behaviors of alphas, _especially_ newly mated ones. How could he have forgotten all of that? He was lucky Remy wasn't grabbing him and hurrying out of here to try and get him somewhere defensible.

There was no more time to warn or prepare for anything. Remy lifted his chin up and his posture just screamed _alpha_ as he made his way into the main part of the jet, Spencer on his heels.

Aaron and Derek were both already on their feet. Though Spencer hadn't thought of this moment very well, it was apparent that the others had. Dave, Emily, and JJ were all towards the back of the jet, out of the way just in case of any trouble. Derek and Aaron stood by one of the couches, with Aaron in the lead as he was the senior alpha on the team.

"Y' must be Aaron Hotchner." Remy said smoothly, smiling as he held his hand out. He shook Aaron's hand first and then turned to Derek. "And dat would make y' Derek Morgan. I'm Remy LeBeau. It's a pleasure to meet y' both. Y'r team has quite de reputation; I've heard so much about y'."

"How?" Spencer asked before he could stop to think about it. Everyone turned to look at him and he flushed, realizing that he'd interrupted their introductions, but he couldn't help his curiosity. Remy was looking at him with amusement, anyways, so it wasn't like he was upset at being interrupted. Feeling a little braver with that reassurance, he elaborated, "I haven't told you anything about them."

Remy's smile warmed. Reaching up, he traced his knuckles over Spencer's cheeks. "Ah, y'r not de only sneaky one here, little one. Give me a phone or a laptop, somet'ing with an internet connection, and dere's not'ing I can't find out."

"You researched us?"

"_Mais oui_." Tilting his head, his smile changed to more of a smirk when he directed it back at the other profiler. "Jus' like I'm sure y'r team researched me."

"For all the good it did us." Emily chimed in. She strolled towards them with a smile on her face, drawing attention and diffusing some of the tension that had built, a thing she was very good at doing. She stopped to lean her hip against the back of one of the chairs and her smile grew a little. "There's not exactly a lot of information out there about you, M. LeBeau."

Remy, the cheeky bastard, smirked. "Maybe y' jus' aint asking in de right places."

"I've got a feeling your 'right places' and ours don't exactly match." Derek pointed out.

"Probably not." Remy agreed easily. "But I bet mine are more fun."

Annoyance flashed bright over Derek's face and tightened around his eyes. Spencer just knew Remy's smirk would be growing in response to it. The two alphas were squaring off against one another, deliberately trying to rile the other, and while Spencer knew it was typical and all very normal, it didn't stop it from being annoying as well. Not to mention the scent they were all putting out. The scent of his alpha, possessive and cocky right now, had Spencer wanting to press up against him and scent at his neck just to draw in that delicious aroma and to block out the growing protective alpha scent that Derek was putting out, which was underlain by the more subtle scent that was coming off Aaron. Here in the jet they were confined enough that it was all building up together until Spencer swore he didn't know how the others, beta though they may be, couldn't smell it. On edge from it all, a bit tired, and starting to get hungry once more, Spencer didn't stop to think before he opened his mouth. "Would you guys like me to get a tape measurer?" He asked dryly.

His words surprised pretty much everyone. All eyes turned towards him. Remy actually twisted a little to look back at him, though his sunglasses still hid his eyes. "What, cher?"

"I just figured if you two were going to get into the verbal equivalent of who's bigger, it might speed things along if we just went ahead and measured. Then maybe I could finally get a chance to _sit down_ instead of having to listen to the two of you posturing."

The whole jet fell silent. Emily was gaping at him and JJ had clapped a hand over her mouth to smother back a laugh. Dave, Aaron and Derek were all staring at Spencer, wide eyed, and Derek's mouth had dropped open in surprise. They'd never heard him speak like that, let alone to an _alpha_! To _his_ alpha! No omega they knew would dare talk to their alpha that way. No alpha would _let_ their omega talk to them that way! Besides, the Spencer they knew wasn't that bold or brash, or that snarky. They watched him and Remy, waiting to see what Remy's reaction would be. Waiting to see how he was going to take that kind of attitude.

His reaction was nothing like they'd expected. The alpha stared down at his omega for a moment before a grin stretched his lips and lit up his whole face. The cockiness he'd been wearing since he stepped onto the jet dropped away and they all got to see the open affection that was written plainly on him. A husky chuckle slipped from him. He caught Spencer up with one arm, tugging him in close and nosing at his hair. "Sassy little omega." He said fondly. Spencer could feel the man's smile pressing in against his hair and he gave a small smile of his own, nuzzling his nose in against Remy's neck and letting his alpha's scent chase away everything else. Remy pressed a kiss against his hair and then drew back to smile down at him. "Why don't we find a place to sit, hm?"

The tension that had been building was broken now. Spencer saw more than a few smirks and grins as he led Remy over to a set of seats. He didn't hesitate to get in first, taking the one on the inside, knowing that Remy would relax a little more if he had Spencer in a defensible position. Though he didn't want to deal with major posturing, it didn't mean that he couldn't do small things to make it easier on them, and really this was a simple thing to do. The smile Remy gave him for it was thanks enough.

The girls chose to sit across from them, a wise move, and the others settled in around them. It allowed Spencer to finally make proper introductions. He pointed out each one of his friends, giving their name as he went, and Remy greeted them all with the warmth that was so much a part of his personality. There was nothing to show that just minutes before he and Derek had been close to growling at one another, maybe even to coming to blows. The tension was gone.

The rest of their ride home was astonishingly easy. Seated beside Remy, with his friends around him, Spencer watched as they interacted and as his alpha gradually charmed each person on the jet with what looked to be little effort. The team wasn't even bothering to be subtle as they questioned the Cajun and tried to find out more about him. Remy took it all in stride. He answered their questions, usually adding a story in there that almost always brought a smile, if not a laugh. Even Aaron was smiling at the moment while Remy recounted some tale that Spencer was only half listening to, something that involved a bar, a pool stick, and…a penguin? Spencer caught that last bit and arched an eyebrow. That was a story he was going to have to ask his mate to repeat later. For now, it just felt good to sit here and relax, surrounded by sounds and scents that were familiar and comforting.

He didn't even notice as his eyes started to slide closed or as he began to list sideways. Remy noticed, though. Without stopping his story, he shifted himself just enough that Spencer's head slid right down onto his shoulder. He didn't bother trying to wrap an arm around him. What he knew of Spencer so far told him that the man would end up cuddling up against him that way and that would embarrass him when he woke up. So Remy just angled himself enough that his shoulder became an easy pillow for his mate and he let Spencer settle in.


	7. Chapter 7

_Not as long as I'd wanted, but long enough, I think. Here you go, my lovelies!_

* * *

><p>One thing that Remy could say about this group of people was that they all very obviously cared about their genius. There was no way anyone could doubt that. Two minutes with them and Remy had been able to see it. The rest of the flight to DC had only helped to cement that belief. While Spencer dozed against Remy's shoulder—making these soft little snuffling sounds now and again that Remy swore he would never admit to Spencer just how cute they were—the rest of them took advantage of the time to sort of get to know one another. Remy told them stories designed to make them smile and laugh, because charming people had never really been difficult for him. If he could somehow manage to stay with the X-Men all these years, and work with them, with as much as some of the members disliked him, then dealing with this group of profilers should be a snap.<p>

In turn, the profilers told their own stories, taking full advantage of the fact that Spencer was asleep and unable to stop them—a true family move if Remy ever saw one. Only family would dare something like that. They knew they'd be able to get away with it and that they wouldn't be in too much trouble if Spencer woke up and heard them. It was just another indicator in just how close this little group was with one another.

The stories were at turns interesting and entertaining to listen to. It didn't escape Remy's notice that, though some of the stories were gently teasing towards their friend, each one at some point or another showed Spencer in a very positive light. It was sweet, really. And honestly fascinating. Remy had already figured out that his omega was most definitely strong and smart. The stories they told him only cemented that belief. Through their stories, he learned a little more about the man he'd taken as his mate. He learned about the person that Spencer was, not just the omega he'd been the past few days while caught in instinct he couldn't ignore. Remy happily listened and soaked up everything they told him. No bit of knowledge was too little.

He learned that Spencer was an absolute coffee addict, something he'd already guessed anyways after Spencer's warnings about needing coffee to be alive in the morning. He learned that he didn't like using his gun, had in fact had issues with passing the gun qualification early on in his career, but he "more than made up for it" with his ability to talk their Unsubs down without ever having to fire a single bullet. He learned that Spencer was brave, and also apparently low on self-preservation, often putting himself forward in situations that left his friends afraid for him, yet they said he never thought twice about it if someone else's life was on the line. When Derek told a story about Spencer walking onto a train where some lunatic was holding people hostage, armed only with a little chip and a bit of sleight of hand he hoped to pull past the crazy person, Remy felt a surge of pride even as he winced.

Emily was just finishing telling him about a time when she and Spencer had been waiting to interview a professor at a college and Spencer had actually raised his hand and not only answered the question he'd asked of his class, but had actually stood there and debated why the man was wrong in his opinion, when Remy felt Spencer start to stir against him.

Watching Spencer wake up was fast becoming one of Remy's favorite things. He seemed to fight wakefulness, resisting it until the very last second, his face twisting a little in these too-cute expressions of discontent, like even while still asleep he was annoyed with the fact that he was being woken up. He snuggled in a little closer, too, and made soft little sounds in his throat that shot every loving and protective urge in Remy to life. He had to remind himself that they were on a jet surrounded by his mate's friends. Gathering Spencer up in his arms and snarling at the others to go away probably wouldn't go over all too well.

He couldn't wait until they had a nice, lazy morning where he could enjoy waking up together properly. Remy wanted to lay back and watch his mate slowly come to life. He wanted to take his time waking him up and see just how long he could keep him on that edge between asleep and awake. Remy could just imagine being curled up in some big bed somewhere, either his territory or Spencer's, with a nest of blankets around them that smelled just like them, and an armful of sleepy, happy omega. It sounded heavenly, and like something he was definitely going to have to indulge in. He saw a lot of sleepy, lazy mornings in their future.

Spencer made a soft snuffling sound and rubbed his cheek against Remy's shoulder. Across from them, the girls both gave a low "Awww!"

It was those that drew Spencer up out of sleep enough to open his eyes. Remy could admit it was an ego boost when the first thing Spencer did was tip his head and look up at him, seeking him out first and foremost. It was an even bigger one when those gorgeous eyes warmed until they looked like melted chocolate and Spencer let out a low little purr, nuzzling in against him again. Judging by the way he moved, he was most likely just about to lean in the rest of the way to put his nose in against that spot on Remy's neck he'd taken such a liking to, when suddenly he caught sight of Aaron just beyond Remy. There was a brief flash of confusion, then recognition, followed swiftly by embarrassment that tinted his cheeks a bright red. It was almost amusing to watch how quickly Spencer jerked backwards and out of Remy's space. Almost. Though Remy smiled with the others at just how flustered Spencer looked, inside he felt that ache that was quickly becoming familiar the more time he spent around Spencer. The one that had him wishing he could hurt the people who had taught his little omega to be so damn ashamed of himself. A little wake up snuggling was nothing. Especially considering they were newly mated!

Remy pushed those feelings back for later and smiled at his mate. "Hey dere, cher."

One of Spencer's hands came up and he wiped it over his face, rubbing briefly at sleepy eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just fall asleep like that."

"Y'r body's still recovering, give y'rself a break."

"He's right, Reid." Aaron interjected, drawing their eyes towards him. He was watching Spencer with a serious look that Remy was beginning to believe was this guy's default expression. "Especially considering the circumstances, I'd say a little recovery time is to be expected. When we arrive, you should go home and get some rest."

Any average person would've been happy with that idea. Especially considering Spencer looked like his body wanted nothing more than to curl back up and go right back to sleep. So, naturally, Spencer did the exact opposite. He sat up a little straighter and somehow managed to make himself look more awake. "I've got some paperwork I need to take care of for our case, Hotch…"

Aaron cut him off before he could get any further. "Paperwork can wait. You won't be coming back to the Bureau with us today."

Spencer's eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me?"

"There are things you'll need to take care of before you come in, Reid, and I know you know that. First and foremost, you need to go to a doctor to have your mating confirmed and documented." Aaron saw as Spencer shifted uncomfortably and the serious man's mask broke a little to give Spencer a small smile that carried a hint of reassurance to it. "I know you're a private person, Reid, but there's a lot that needs to be done. Not just for the Bureau, but for you two. The Bureau needs to know about the change in your status and the two of you need the documentation." Aaron's voice was firm, yet it held a definite note of kindness to it. He understood what he was telling Spencer to do and what it could cause. But there was no getting around it. Spencer was mated now and one of the first things recommended to do for a newly mated pair was for them to get a complete medical check—the omega, especially. They needed to be checked to make sure they were still healthy, that their body was reacting well to the small changes that came over it when the omega was mated, and of course to check and see if the first mated heat had resulted in pregnancy.

Remy wasn't the type to shy away from a topic just because it was an uncomfortable one. Now was no different. "How much trouble are we looking at once y'r bosses learn dat I'm a mutant?"

"I doubt they'll be very happy about that." Emily said wryly.

Dave snorted. "That's putting it mildly, kiddo. With the public opinion on mutants, they're not going to be thrilled at the idea of one of their agents being mated to one."

"Legally, they can't do anything about it." Spencer said firmly. His tone was more alert now. The serious topic seemed to have woken him up the rest of the way. It had also served to draw him back in towards Remy again. In response, Remy slipped a hand under the table and laid it over Spencer's thigh, grounding him with that touch and trying to give him the reassurance he could see that Spencer needed. A reminder that Remy was right here with him and he wasn't going anywhere. Whatever was coming, they'd face it together. Remy wasn't going to make Spencer handle all of this alone.

"You're right, they can't." Dave agreed with Spencer. "But they can cause other trouble. That's why you two need to gt all of this documented as quickly as possible. Aaron and I will work on starting to smooth things over at the Bureau and we'll see what we can do and what we're up against. While we take care of that, you two need to get the doctor's appointment taken care of, get everything documented, and get things figured out on your end. We can help you two, and we're going to, but we need to know what it is you guys want."

"Typically, this wouldn't be any of our business and we wouldn't dream of butting in like this." Derek said. There was a slightly apologetic tone to his words.

Spencer leaned against Remy's arm so he could look around at Derek. "We understand, Morgan, and we appreciate the help."

"We do." Remy agreed.

"We'll do whatever we can to help you, Reid." Aaron said. His serious expression was back once more and his words were rock steady. "You two take care of each other right now. Go see the doctor, get that taken care of, and figure things out together. Leave the Bureau to us. We'll do whatever we can to help the two of you with whatever it is you decide to do."

* * *

><p>When they arrived, the two opted to take a cab home from the airstrip. Spencer had apparently ridden in with Derek when they'd started the case, so his car wasn't here, and the rest of the team was heading to the Bureau to start to take care of their paperwork and other business. It was just easier for the pair to grab a cab to head to Spencer's place. Remy didn't particularly care how they got there. All he cared about was just getting there, period. No matter how calm Spencer looked on the outside, his scent was giving away his distress and it had Remy's protective instincts going into overdrive. He wanted nothing more than to bundle his mate up and take him someplace safe and secure so he could soothe away his fears until he was relaxed and smelled happy once more.<p>

He fought those instincts as much as he could for the ride to Spencer's place. What he wanted to do was grab Spencer and pull him over into his lap. Hold him and kiss him and stroke away the tension that sat in the long lines of his body. But Spencer had warned him and he'd already seen that his omega was especially shy about touches in public. Anything that showed the world that he was an omega made him shy, really, and that was something that Remy was going to have to work with him on. For now, though, Remy held out, settling for simply holding Spencer's hand in his for the duration of the ride.

By the time they got to Spencer's place, though, the smell of distress pouring off of him was pushing Remy to the breaking point. He found himself scanning the area around them as they climbed out of the cab, making sure there was nothing and no one that could be construed as a threat. He stayed close to Spencer's side, a hand in the small of his back, and kept careful watch while he followed him into an apartment building.

"My apartment's just up here." Spencer told him, gesturing towards the staircase. "It's, ah, it's not much. I'm…well, I'm used to living alone, really, and I don't need anything fancy. I'm never really home anyways."

Remy stroked lightly at Spencer's back through his shirt in an attempt to get him to relax. Nervousness was mixing in with the distress in Spencer's scent and it was only making Remy want to get him upstairs even more. Out of sight of anyone else, somewhere he could secure and keep his mate safe, somewhere he could take proper care of him. "I'm sure it's fine, little one."

Honestly, it could've been a shack for all the attention Remy paid it when they got there. Oh, he took note of things around him when Spencer led him through the front door. But they weren't the things that Spencer probably expected him to look at. He didn't pay any real attention to the furniture around him, though a small part of him took notice of all the books that were _everywhere_. No, what he checked out was much more important. The locks on the front door, which he firmly slid into place as he shut it behind him. Regular lock, deadbolt, and chain. Good. Smart. No security system, though, which had Remy frowning a little. Sure, a good system could be bypassed, but that didn't mean a person shouldn't have one at all. He'd have to see about fixing that. There were two windows over at the far wall. They were high up enough that they wouldn't be an entry point for anyone or anything normal. If anyone came through there, they'd be mutants, and there wasn't a whole lot that could be done to brace for those. To the right was an entry to what he assumed was the kitchen, and he prowled over that way to take a look, glancing in and noting that there were no windows in here, no way for anyone to get in through this room. Satisfied with that, he moved on, making his way down the hall in the other direction and checking out the rest of the place. It wasn't a friendly tour he was taking. It was a walk of the new territory, finding entry and exit points, cataloguing risks and safety, making absolutely sure that his omega's home was as safe as it could be.

Only when he was sure everything was safe did he make his way back to the living room. He found that Spencer really hadn't moved all that much. His bags were gone, put away somewhere, as was his sweater and shoes. He still stood in the entryway, though, arms wrapped around his waist, chewing nervously on his bottom lip while he radiated that same distressed scent, and Remy couldn't take it anymore. There was no one around to see and he didn't hold himself back anymore as he moved straight to Spencer and swept him up into a tight hug. It made the alpha in him purr happily when Spencer didn't even hesitate to burrow in against him. Away from the public eye, he didn't hold himself back. He slipped his arms underneath Remy's trench coat and pressed their bodies close together while his nose went to what was quickly becoming his spot against Remy's neck. The unhappy whimper he gave only served to make Remy hold him tighter. "Shush now, little one." He pressed a kiss against Spencer's hair. "We'll figure dis out."

"They're never going to let me stay if I keep you." Spencer whispered against Remy's skin. "And I can't let go you." His arms tightened around Remy as if afraid that someone was going to come in right now and try and pull him away. "No matter what I do here, I'm going to lose something."

There was nothing Remy could say to argue that. He'd already come to the same conclusions and he hated it. Hated that Spencer was having to go through this. Hated that something as wonderful as this bond between them was causing his mate such suffering. There were no words here that Remy could offer to make it better. Nothing he said was going to take away from the fact that Spencer was going to lose something important to him. All he could do was hold him and try to support him through this. Take care of him.

With that in mind, Remy carefully drew Spencer in close and started to move them down the hall in the direction of the bedroom that he'd found when he'd done his security walk.

It was disturbingly easy to move Spencer around. The omega didn't protest when they stopped by the bathroom and Remy gave him a small push inside. While he took care of his business, Remy went down to the bedroom and got himself comfortable in there, shedding his layers. Shoes were tucked under the edge of the bed, jeans and shirt draped over a chair, and his coat hung from a bedpost so it was within easy reach. It left Remy in just boxers and a tank top. He set his sunglasses down on the nightstand, habit having him keep those close as well, and was just starting to draw the blankets down the bed when Spencer came back into the room. Remy finished pulling the blankets back and then walked over to Spencer. "Go on an climb on in de bed, cher. I'll be back in just a minute."

He grabbed his toiletries bag from his rucksack and made quick work of preparing himself for bed. When he returned from the bathroom he found that Spencer had taken his advice and had climbed into his bed. He'd kept to one side, though, leaving a very obvious place for Remy to slip right into.

Maybe it was instinct driving him, but there was no awkwardness here, no strange moments of wondering what to say or what to do or if this or that was okay. Remy just slid down into the bed like he'd been doing it for years and pulled the covers up over them both. Spencer must've been feeling the same ease because he showed none of his earlier reluctance. The minute Remy was there, before he'd even finished pulling the covers up, Spencer was rolling over and curling up to him. Remy happily drew his mate into his embrace. He stretched himself out on his back and tugged until Spencer wasn't just against his side but was sprawled over top of him, his ear on Remy's chest right over his heart. "Dere y' go, Spencer." He murmured, running his hand down the long length of Spencer's spine, feeling the young man arch up into the touch. "Dat's it. Go on an relax. Everyt'ing will be dere later. Just relax right now. I got y', an I aint going anywhere."

When he reached the bottom of the t-shirt Spencer wore—he'd stripped down too, it seemed, to a t-shirt and pajama pants—he slipped his hand underneath the hem until he found skin. Once he did, Remy traced his fingers lightly over the bumps of Spencer's spine. His fingers danced across it, tracing the dips and swells, a soothing rhythm that he'd discovered during Spencer's heat. Every omega had pressure points that relaxed and soothed them. There were places to touch that hurt them more than it would on others and there were places that felt better than others, happy little places that could be stroked or pet or pressed just right, and Remy had found a few of Spencer's during his heat. He'd found the place here at the base of his spine and another curled over his hip where he could put just the right pressure, move his fingers just right, and watch happily as his mate relaxed and sighed out his tension, sometimes letting out those soft little sounds almost like a purr.

It worked now. Just a few of those touches and Spencer was already starting to melt into him. A little longer and he felt the tension just bleed out of Spencer's body. The distressed scent was almost completely gone. Here, in Spencer's bed, with a now relaxed omega over him, Remy breathed in deep and felt his own body relax at the straight shot of happy-omega-scent that washed over him and into the place in his head that happy sighed out _home _and _mate_. The alpha part of him gave a happy rumble. No matter the outside stresses, no matter what shit they had to deal with later, or tomorrow, or at all, right now they were together and okay and his mate was safe.

Spencer nuzzled in against Remy's skin, giving a sleepy little mewl. His earlier exhaustion was back and with each relaxing stroke of Remy's fingers over his spine he was quickly sinking down towards sleep. Remy noticed it and smiled, not stopping his movements. Sleep was the best thing right now. Spencer was still recovering from everything his body had been through these past few days. A nap would do him good now. Get some sleep, then when he woke up get some food in him and then they could talk, really talk about this and get some things figured out.

Shifting, Remy adjusted their positions just a little, twining their legs together and better settling Spencer against his chest. Then he smiled and closed his own eyes. Things would work out. No matter what it took, or how it ended up, he knew it was worth it. Anything was worth it if it meant keeping the man curled up over top of him. Nothing was going to come between Remy and his mate. If they tried, they'd quickly discover just how dangerous this Cajun could be.

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter, we get to find out what the boys decide and what happens at the Bureau :)<em>


	8. Chapter 8

Between the hours spent flying back home, plus the time taken aside for the cuddle and nap they'd indulged in when they got home, it was early evening by the time that Spencer finally got around to making any necessary phone calls. With his phone in hand, he curled up in the corner of his couch in his most comfortable lounge clothes, a pair of slippers, and Remy's coat once more being used as a robe. It had amused Remy to no end when Spencer had climbed out of the bed earlier and, upon giving a small shiver, had proceeded to grab Remy's jacket from where it had been slung and pull it on just like it was a robe. Spencer had no idea just how big of a deal that was. He didn't know that Remy would've fought anyone who dared try and take his coat away. All his sleepy mind had realized was that he was cold and that Remy's jacket was _right there_ and last time he'd worn it, it had been so comfortable and warm. Plus, when he wrapped it tightly around himself, he had the added bonus of Remy's scent so strongly on and around him.

While Spencer called his doctor and set up an early morning appointment, Remy went to go "Check y'r kitchen and see if y' got anyt'ing worth eating in here."

Spencer could've told him that answer would be no. He'd been meaning to go shopping before this last case had cropped up. If there was anything in his fridge right now, it was probably expired, and his cupboards most likely held coffee and not much else. Something told him Remy wasn't going to be that happy about it.

Sure enough, Spencer had just hung up the phone when he looked up to see Remy standing in the doorway between the living room and the kitchen, fists on his hips and a small glare on his features. It should've looked just a little bit ridiculous, this grown man standing there trying to look threatening while in just boxers and a shirt, but it didn't. Ridiculous was the last word Spencer would use. He let his eyes drift up over those long, muscled legs, the flare of his hips, the amazing physique that wasn't in the least bit hidden by the slight loose shirt he was wearing, and those _arms_. People might laugh at that, but Spencer had always admired a good pair of arms. He didn't like to think of himself as weak, fought hard to be strong and to try and get others to view him that way, but there was just something about a man with good, strong arms, ones that he knew could pick him up, could hold him tight, that just got to him way down low in his stomach. Maybe it was the omega in him that saw strength that could protect him. Or maybe it was just a personal preference. He didn't know and really didn't care to analyze it, honestly. He just enjoyed it. And Remy had a hell of a pair of arms to enjoy. Spencer knew from firsthand experience that they were definitely strong enough to hold him, in quite a few different ways. Those memories sent a delicious little chill down his spine.

His musings were broken by an amused sounding snort. Eyes shooting up, he found Remy still trying to glare at him, though it was offset by the heat in his eyes and the small smirk on his lips. "Quit trying to distract me." The Cajun scolded him. "Y' just put dem bedroom eyes away fo' a minute, Spencer Reid. I'll take y' up on dat promise later. Fo' now, maybe y' can tell me why y' aint got a lick of food in y'r house?"

Bedroom eyes? Spencer flushed a little and shook his head, brushing that off. "I meant to go shopping but a case came up before I could."

"Y'r one of dose people dat forget to do t'ings like eat or sleep, aint y'?"

"Only if I get caught up in something."

"Uh huh. An how often does dat happen, hm?" Remy asked. He waited only long enough to see Spencer drop his gaze. Chuckling, Remy took his hands off his hips and shook his head. "Dat's what I figured. Well, don't y' worry. Even if y' aint got a memory fo' meals, I do. I don't mind cooking, either."

"I can cook." Spencer said quickly. He didn't want Remy thinking that he wasn't without his own skills. He'd been cooking for years. He'd learned back when he'd needed a stool to be able to reach the stove top. Trial and error had helped him hone the skill until he'd become pretty proficient in the kitchen. It was just, more often than not, he was busy. Besides, it was never fun to cook for just one person. And that's exactly what he explained to Remy. "I just don't often see the point in cooking for one person. It's far easier to just grab one of the many takeout menus I keep and order in."

Remy leaned sideways and propped his shoulder against the doorframe, arms crossing over his chest. He nodded at Spencer's words. "I can see dat. Imagine y' probably keep interesting hours, too."

"Sometimes, yes. There've been times where we've gotten so caught up in cases that I don't even get a chance to use the groceries I buy before they go bad."

Tipping his head a little, Remy looked him over, his smirk sliding into more of an honest smile. "Y' like it. Y'r job." He clarified that last bit when he saw the confusion on Spencer's face.

That was an easy answer for Spencer. "Yes. We help a lot of people." To him, that said it all.

"Y'r a good person, little one." Remy murmured. For a moment he just stood there, watching Spencer and smiling, much to Spencer's pleased embarrassment. Then he shook his head as if clearing his thoughts and he straightened himself up from the door. "Well, dere's not'ing here to eat, so we might as well make use of y'r takeout menus. Y' aint eaten fo' a few hours and I bet y'r starving. What sounds good?"

The next few minutes were spent discussing where Spencer kept the menus—in a little drawer on the stand that held the base to his home phone—and what they wanted to eat—the people taking their order probably assumed there was a whole family eating here, not just two people—before Remy finally came over and took a seat on the other end of the couch to wait with him for their food to arrive. One thing Spencer was learning was that Remy didn't seem to possess a shy bone in his body. He wasn't acting like he was the least bit uncomfortable being inside of Spencer's apartment, though he'd never been here before, and he seemed to have no issues settling in here on the couch with Spencer. He just treated it all like he'd been doing it for years. Like they'd known each other that long and had built up this comfort. Anyone who watched him wouldn't be able to guess that they'd known one another less than a week.

"So," Remy said as he turned to face Spencer. He settled one arm on the back of the couch and pressed his cheek against his fist. His eyes fixed on Spencer with an intensity that was still taking some getting used to. "Everyt'ing work out with y'r doctor?"

Spencer twisted a little as well until he was more tucked into his corner of the couch and better able to face Remy. He pulled the trench coat a little better around himself and drew his arms in to rest between his stomach and his drawn up knees. "It did. He understood the necessity of speed, as well, and booked me in as his first morning appointment, so I'll have to be there by seven thirty. That means we'll need to leave here about six thirty."

"Ugh." Remy's lips twisted in a brief look of disgust.

"Not a morning person?"

"I can be, if it's fo' work. Fo' a doctor? _Non, merci._ Not exactly m' favorite people."

That was something Spencer could understand. Doctors weren't exactly his favorite people, either. He wasn't looking forward to the tests that he was going to have to go through come morning. Being poked, prodded, touched and examined, none of that spelled out a fun morning to Spencer. "I'm not exactly all that fond, either, but this has to be done. I need the proof to take to the Bureau." Which very neatly brought them around to the most important topic they were going to have to talk about tonight. The one topic that Spencer was beyond nervous about. "We should, um….we should probably talk. About work, I mean. Our work."

Remy gave a low hum of agreement. "I've been t'inking about that."

"You have?" Spencer tried to sound nonchalant. The slight squeak to the words probably destroyed that effect, though.

Remy didn't comment on it, thankfully. He just went on as if he hadn't heard it. "Mm hm. Been t'inking about it since I found out what y' do. An I figured out a few t'ings."

The nerves building in Spencer's stomach started doing little backflips. "Oh?"

"_Oui. _I realized dat I like what I do, cher. I like de X-Men. I like being able to help people, help mutants, and kick de ass of de fuckers dat t'ink dey can just walk all over us."

_Dammit. _It wasn't hard to see where this was leading. Spencer tried to steel himself for what he was sure was coming next. His breath caught in his throat and he knew his eyes were just slightly wide as he stared at Remy. Immediately, his alpha reached out, snagging hold of his wrist in a firm grip, and Spencer realized that he'd clutching at his pant leg. "Now, now, Spencer, let me finish. Don't go jumping ahead." Remy said, squeezing his wrist. He slid his hand down and laced their fingers together. "What I was saying was dat I love all dat, I really do, _mais_ y' help people too. What y' do here, it's good work. Important work. An if y' really wanna try fo' dis, if y' really t'ink dat y' wanna stay here, den I'll back y' every step of de way."

Shock froze Spencer in place. Wait a second…what? Was Remy really serious about this? "What about your work?"

Remy shrugged one shoulder casually. "I'm pretty flexible dere. Honestly, I'd like to work with y', like most mated pairs get to do. I aint sure de Bureau would go fo' dat, though."

"You'd willingly come to work at the Bureau?" Spencer knew he sounded stunned but he couldn't help it. He'd never pictured Remy saying that. He hadn't figured the man would want anything to do with the Bureau, let alone be willing to work there. Few mutants wanted to be connected in any way to the government. Spencer knew he was a rarity for that.

Smiling, Remy squeezed Spencer's hand. "Of course I would. Like I said, what y' do here, it's good work. I just don't see the Bureau letting in a mutant. Especially one dat can't hide who dey are."

The open honesty in Remy's face had Spencer stunned. He meant it. He really meant it. This man, this insane man right here, would actually willingly come and work with Spencer at the Bureau if they'd let him. He'd give up his life in the X-Men, move here away from his friends and everything he knows, take up a job where he knows he wouldn't be welcome by most everyone around him, and for what? For _Spencer_. It was ludicrous. Absolutely insane. Yet the way Remy was looking at him said that he meant every single word. Spencer couldn't believe it. A part of him felt guilty at the idea of taking Remy away from so much, yet the bigger part of him was both thrilled and awed. It was that part of him that prompted him to say "Legally, they can't turn you away."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" Shifting a little closer again, Spencer moved his legs, tucking his feet underneath him so that he was sitting cross legged. It allowed him to lean forward a bit more and let his hands start to move as he really got into what he was saying. "In my contract, it clearly states that if I ever mated with an alpha, and can provide the proper documentation to prove it, then my partner will be offered the choice to submit to academy training and, upon passing, would be placed directly on my team. I'd be put on leave, of course. They won't let me out into the field without you anymore. But if you really want to do this, they legally can't stop you."

A smile was starting to grow on Remy's lips. "Are y' serious?"

Spencer nodded quickly. "My old mentor, Gideon, made sure that I got a fair contract when I joined, and the Bureau was pretty willing to concede to any demands. They were rather eager to have me. Especially when Gideon pointed out the other job offers I had at the time."

Anything further was cut off by the sound of the doorbell. Their food had arrived. Spencer started to shift like he was going to get up, but Remy let go of his hand and gestured at him to stay still. "I got dis, cher." He rose, leaning in to reach into one of his coat's pockets and grabbing his wallet as well as a pair of sunglasses, which made Spencer shake his head a little. He sat and waited while Remy went to the door to pay for their food. While he waited, he ran over their conversation in his head, amazed and mystified by this man who was his mate. Remy was nothing like Spencer expected. He was nothing like any alpha that Spencer had ever known, really, and that became more apparent the longer they spent together. Nothing Remy did was what Spencer expected of him. To think that he was willing to do this, to try and work with Spencer at a place that wasn't known for its kindness to mutants—he just couldn't believe it. Did he realize what this would entail? Did he realize how much he was giving up?

"Must be some heavy thoughts going on in dat head of y'rs."

Spencer looked up to find Remy setting the containers of take out over their coffee table. He had a big paper bag in his arms that he was pulling them out of. His eyes, though, kept flickering over towards Spencer, and they carried both amusement and a slight bit of worry. Spencer bit back a sigh and just watched for a moment while Remy set the food out and the smell of Chinese food started to fill the air. He debated on what to say. He didn't want to mess this up, to ruin the chance at having all these things that he wanted, but he didn't want to have Remy do this and regret it later, either. Biting his bottom lip, Spencer looked up through his bangs. "Remy, is this really what you want?"

The seriousness of Spencer's question had Remy responding just as seriously. "_Oui_. I want to do dis, Spencer."

"What about your life? Your friends?"

Shrugging one shoulder, Remy pulled the out the bags with the plastic silverware out of the bag, handing one over to Spencer. "We aint gonna stop being friends just cause I move a few hours away, Spencer." He folded the bag up and set it down before taking his seat. "Besides, I'm used to packing up and moving on, an dere's plenty dere dat won't be sorry to see dis Cajun go."

"Why would you do this?" Spencer asked. He accepted the container that Remy handed to him, balancing it on his knee while he tore open the plastic around his silverware.

Remy grabbed his own container and settled back into his cushion once more. This time, he set himself up to that their knees were brushing against one another. He didn't look bothered by Spencer's questions or by their topic. If anything, he looked calm, like all of this was just so simple. "We're mates, Spencer. Dere aint much I wouldn't do fo' y'."

A light flush built in Spencer's cheeks. "But you don't even _know_ me."

"So tell me about y'." Remy said, flashing a grin. He popped the top on his container and speared a bite. Around a mouthful of food, he said, "Tell me about Dr. Spencer Reid."

"There's not a lot to tell." A little embarrassed, Spencer looked down at his food, poking idly at the sweet and sour chicken. "You know most of the big stuff already. The rest of it," He paused again and gave a small shrug. Talking about himself wasn't something that he usually liked to indulge in. If anything, it made him uncomfortable. But this was his mate asking. Shouldn't they take the time to get to know one another? "I don't know what you want to know. I'm an only child. My Dad left when I was ten, so it was just Mom and I after that."

Remy brushed the back of one hand against Spencer's knee. "_Je suis désolé_, little one."

Shrugging again, Spencer took a bite of his chicken, using it more to give himself a moment than anything else. When he swallowed, he had himself composed once more and found he himself able to give Remy a small, honest smile. "It's fine. We were better off without him, anyways. What about you? Do you have any family?"

Conversation settled into easy flow for a bit. They discussed family and Spencer found out that Remy had his father, a brother, and an aunt. They talked about little things, easy things. For the first time that Spencer could honestly remember he found someone who was a willing audience to pretty much everything he said. Not once in their entire conversation did Remy get that look that others could get sometimes that said they'd become bored, or that they'd rather be anywhere but there. Remy was an avid listener. He encouraged more, asking questions and drawing more and more out of him. But it wasn't all Spencer talking, either. Remy told his fair share of stories. He didn't hold anything back in them, either. At least not that Spencer could tell.

They were almost done with their dinner when Remy popped a question that surprised Spencer. "I've been meaning to ask y' since y' first mentioned it, _mais_, what's y'r mutation?"

Spencer just stared at him for a moment, an eggroll held halfway between the container and his mouth, eyebrows up with surprise. He remembered telling Remy that he was a mutant, back at the early part of his heat. Hadn't he told him what he could do? Spencer absently lowered the eggroll while he mentally backtracked through that day's conversation. When he realized that, no, he hadn't told him, he shook his head to clear it and gave Remy a sheepish look. "I'm so sorry." He apologized immediately. "I'd forgotten entirely that I hadn't told you anything. I didn't mean to make you worry all this time."

"I wasn't worried." Remy reassured him. "Just curious."

"Understandable. Well, there's no reason to be worried, anyways. I don't possess anything offensive. I've got a minor bit of healing factor, both for myself and for other people. I don't heal instantaneously, not like some. I just heal slightly faster than the average person. Things like broken bones take about half the normal time to recover from. And I can help speed up the healing on other people, too." He spread his hands out, deliberately keeping them away from Remy for a moment as he explained himself. "Little things like cuts and bruises, I can heal those instantly on someone else. The worse the damage, the less I can do. I'm not particularly strong. The more serious things, I can give them just a tiny boost, accelerate the healing process. But I can tell with a single touch every single injury a person has, down to the very smallest one."

"Dat sounds like a damn handy power." Remy said, eyebrows up with an expression that seemed almost to be impressed.

No, he had to be wrong about that. There was nothing all that impressive about his power. So what if he could heal cuts and bruises? It wasn't like he'd be able to heal his friends if one of them were shot on the job. "It's not any big deal." He demurred. "Not anything you need to worry about, either. The worst that might happen is that I'll be able to tell if you're injured, even if you try and hide it from me." He tried for a playful smile there, but it was broken by a yawn that caught him off guard. When he opened his eyes again, he found Remy smiling at him with that look that Spencer still wasn't quite able to place. The one that he liked, he just wished he knew what it was. "Sleepy?" Remy teased him.

Part of Spencer wanted to insist that he was fine. He'd just woken up not that long ago; he really shouldn't need to go back to sleep. He wasn't a child. He wasn't _weak_. But, he was pleasantly full and warm, and the scent of his alpha was saturating the air around him and all of his things, and he _had_ just finished a heat. Extra food and sleep always came right afterwards. It wasn't weak to give in to a body's needs, right? That was just practical. Taking care of his body's needs.

There was no telling how long Spencer would've sat there debating his answer. It wouldn't be the first time that he'd gotten caught up in his head debating something while tired and ended up thinking himself to sleep. He was most of the way there when he felt the food being taken out of his hands. Sleepy brown eyes lifted up to look at Remy, who was standing beside the couch. "Mm?"

"C'mon, little one. Let's get y' in bed."

Remy bent down and before Spencer could muster up any strength to try and argue, he found himself being lifted up in Remy's strong arms. Arousal and annoyance both arrowed through him. He blinked blearily at the face right in front of his. "I can walk."

Smiling, Remy adjusted him and then started to make his way out of the living room. "I know y' can. Maybe I just like carrying y'."

"I told you, I can take care of myself." Yawning again, Spencer dropped his head down to Remy's shoulder. Might as well be comfortable if he was going to be carried.

He felt more than heard Remy's low chuckle vibrate through his chest. "Y' can yell at me fo' it tomorrow."

Spencer snuggled in and gave a low, happy purr, content with that. He was asleep before they reached the bedroom.


End file.
